Just Testing You
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: To those who love is known, the world is beautiful. But unto those in which it is alien and unknown, they have much to learn. Gaara X OC rated T for later language
1. Laundry

11Hey, this is a story i was thinking of while I was listening to Accidenatlly in love by Counting Crows...(listen to it!) and i was sort of daydreaming when i was supposed to be cleaning the living room XD

And it was like a dream that i wish was real. I'm using my japanese name. So its really me.

So read and enjoy!

Gaara: just get on with the story already!

Me: FINE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oops, this is what she/I look like.

Eyes: Blue/silvery grey

Hair: mid back and red

Facial features: clear complexion, cupid bow lips, and pale (not gothic pale) skin tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hasame! Can you help me with the laundry?" called her mother, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Ya! Just, gimme a minute!" the red haired girl called through the apartments' paper thin walls.

'Shes TRYING to drive me crazy, i just know it.'Hasame thought as she got up from dusting the computer desk. Grabbing the laungry basket and keys, the redhead shuffled out the door, into the mixed smelling lobby room, grumbling about torture.

Digging out all the wet clothes and throwing them into the dryer, Hasame searched for the change needed to start the stupid thing. Scrambling around the tiled floor, she didnt hear the door open and close, indicating that some one else had come into the laundry room. On her hands and knees, her head under the table, Hasame crawled out from under the table, growling bloody murder, when she saw sandal clad feet.

"Uh...he he, sorry. I was just looking fo-" Looking up at the owner of the sandals, Hasame saw black rimmed eyes. His eyes were such a pale color of blue.

She stopped in mid-sentence. His hair was the same color as hers.

'Strange...'she thought, running her fingers through her own hair.

Getting up, the thriteen-year old brushed off her hands, and looked into the face of the boy that stood before her.

Sticking out her hand infront of her, Hasame said,

"Hello! You must be new here! My name's Hasame Chiaki. What's your's?"

Silence. The redhaired girl cocked her head to one side and shut one eye, in apparent confusion.

Maybe he hadn't heard her.

"HI! My name's Hasame! Wha-"

"I heard you the first time." the boy said in a quiet voice.

Hasame blinked. If he had heard her, why didnt he answer?

"Ok, but, do you mind telling me your name too?" she asked the third time.

"Hn." was all he said.

Not wanting to converse with this silent boy any longer, Hasame turned around and found the coins on the washer. Putting in the change and grabbing the basket full of dry clothes, she headed to the door, then looked around behind her to see the boy again. He was staring at her. Not any emotion was on his face. Blushing, Hasame turned to the door again and placed her hand the doorknob. Then, a voice rang out in the room.

"Gaara. My name's Gaara."

Whipping around, Hasame's hair got in her eyes, but no one was in the room any longer.

'Hm...so, Gaara's his name.' she thought, walking slowly to her apartment room.

Closing the door behind her, Hasame's mother rushed to her.

"Can you hurry up please? I need those clothes." taking the basket from her hands, her mother went into her room and started folding the clothes.

"And can you finish dusting the tv please? Thanks honey!" yelled her mom.

"Ya sure..."Hasame said quietly, taking the dust rag and spray bottle.

About two or three hours of cleaning, Hasame's mother called her into the girl's room.

"Sweetie, is something wrong? You've been a little spacey these past few hours. Did something happen when you went into the laundry room?" she inquired, feeling her daughter's forehead.

Pulling away, Hasame said shyly,

"No mom, im fine. Dont worry about it. I was just thinking, about...stuff."

"What about? I know teenagers these days are always dreaming about boys and what they should wear to get their attention...are you interested in a certain boy?"

"Mooom, have you been reading those parenting books again?"

"Ha ha, ok. What I'm saying is that you've not been yourself lately. Its my job to know these things you know."

"Ya i know."

"Yes, not yah."

"Ya, sure"

Her mother sighed and shook her head, chuckling some bit.

"What am I going to do with you. Hm?"

Faking a laugh, Hasame yawned and glanced at the clock. 9:30pm.

"How about letting me sleep?"

"Ok, let me get your brother. You get ready for bed, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

Her little brother was sleeping peacefully, and Hasame could hear her mother turning in her bed in the next room. But the thirteen year old could not sleep. Getting out of bed slowly, as not to disturb the rest of her family, she opened the window above her head and sat on the window sill, staring at the moon, thinking. Of Gaara. Who was he exactly? There hadn 't been any movers near the apartment for at leas t 3 years. But she had never seen him in her life. He did look a little cute. That character on his forehead was a bit curious though. It was in a red nik, but it didn't look like a normal tattoo that everyone seemed to have these days. It was red. Almost like...she shivered. She hated the sight of blood. Once when she was about 6, she felt very sick, and she was supposed to get her tonsils out the next day, but in the middle of the night, she threw up blood. And screamed. Ever since seeing that much blood, Hasame has always hated blood.

Shivering in the night. A wind blew through the room and whipped her hair into her face.

'It's a good thing i had a shower this morning.'She thought. Her hair smelt of roses. Too much perfume, for her liking, but the smell was wonderful.

Getting down from the window sill, she climbed into bed and rested her head on the pillow, only to get sand in her ear.

'Sand?'she thought. 'How did sand get in here? Oh well, its really soft, and it smells like something I know, for some reason...'

And she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Hasame brushed her hair with her fingers a bit, them grabbed a brush and thoroughly fixed her hair. Raising her arm above her head, she stretched and grabbed some clothes for the day. It being the weekend, she just picked a T-shirt and her favorite black pants. She laughed a bit inside at the message on her tee. Anything boys can do, girls can do better.

It was a bit sarcastic, but, what the hell, she was too. Not feeling like applying makeup, Hasame went into the living room to find her mother and her little brother having breakfast. More like her mother reading a magazine and the blond brother being sucked into the t.v, occasionally taking a huge bite of his egg sandwhich. Sitting down on the couch, Hasame changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!"cried out Ben, his mouth full of eggs.

"Heh heh. Your eating, not watching t.v. So, ha."she replied, chuckling evily.

"Hasame... change the channel back."warned her mother, not even glancing up from her magazine.

"Hmpf."replied her daughter, faking disapproval. She wasnt that interested in the tv currently. Checking the clock, it was a little after 10am.

"Um, are we doing anything today?" asked Hasame curiosly.

"I don't thing so. We still ahve lots of laundry to do and Ben has a birthday party to go to. I don't know, could you do the rest of the laundry that is left?"

Thinking of the laundry room, Hasame jerked and said,

"Ya sure! Id love to." hoping she didnt sound too eager.

"Ok, thanks again Hasame,"glancing at her wrist watch, Mom sighed and rose from the table, putting her plate in the sink. "Bem we have to get ready, the party's in half an hour and its already 15 minutes to get there. Get dressed and everything. Hasame?"

"Yes?" she looked at her mother from the televsion, which was playing some stupid show about a talking sponge with a high-pitched voice.

"Don't forget bout the laundry, promise?"

"Don't worry! I promise, I wont forget it."smilling for reassurence, Hasame straightened her t-shirt, thinking about changing it again. Yes, she definitly will.

A little while later, after hearing the car back out of the apartments parking lot, Hasame went to go change her top into a red 3/4 length sleeve shirt, the neckline sort of like a v-neck, put higher up, so not to reveal too much. Thats what she loved about this shirt. Grabbing the basket, keys and change , Hasame left the apartment and went into the laundry room.

Putting the dry clothes into the basket and about to head back to the apartment, she turned around and came face to face with Gaara.

His eyes searching hers. Not knowing what to do, the two just stood there for at least 5 minutes.

"Er...hi again." mumbled Hasame, blushing furiously.

He just nodded.

'Hm...the silent type.' thought Hasame, trying not to glance at his muscled body. He looked so...

"Hasame, right?"his voice interupted her thoughts.

"Uh huh. So, you were listening."

He scowled at her.

"Sorry."

Nod.

"Um, I'll see you around?" Hasame said shyly, still blushing, her face burning.

Nod.

Passing around the boy, her hand gently brushed his arm by accident. He shot a look at her, and now her face as red as a tomato, she mouthed sorry again, and hurried out of the room, accidentally leaving the keys there.

Shutting the door, Hasame dropped the basket at her feet, and leaned back agaist the door, breathing heavily as if she had run a marathon. Slowly, the blush dies down and she smiled. It was a tiny smile, but, nonetheless, it was still there.

"Gaara."she whispered into the empty apartment.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so what do you think? I hope you all like it, and the song is Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows, which I mentioned at the beggining of the story. So review and Stuff! He he, this will be my third fanfic! Ok. U know what to do...press the purply blue button right...

V


	2. After school surprises

11Ok, this is a warning for in the futur because somedays i go to my dads house for 4 days, so i might not update the next chapter in about a week. So, plz dont be angry at me! cowers in corner

Gaara: coward...

Me: bug off! Your not the one writing the stroy!

Gaara: ...

Anywhooo...ENJOY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Where the lightning splits the endless sea of sand

The weekend was over, and on Monday morning, Hasame was awakened by her mother, gently talking to her to get up.

Hasame just groaned her usual getting-up-at-6-in-the-morning-is-bull-shit groan, but reluctantly got up and grabbed some clothes. Usually, it was her red sweater with chinese...orjapanese writing, she wasnt quite sure, all up the left arm. But, as she put it on, she noticed one character that looked very familiar.

'Its the one that Gaara had on his forehead! I have to ask dad what that means!' she thought, stuffing the sweater over her head and put on some jeans.

Not really caring for makeup again, she brushed her long hair with her fingers, untill her mother ordered her to brush it properly with a brush. Doing so, Hasame grabbed her bag, lunch bag and house keys and waited outside in the lobby for her mother and brother.

Sitting on the bench in the lobby, Hasame saw movement out of the corner of her blue grey eyes.

"Who's there! Come out, I can see you, you know."she called out in an impatient voice.

Out stepped the black sandal clad feet and the red hair. Gaara just stood there, as if spying on someone inflicted no shame whatsoever on his expressionless face. His black rimmed eyes blinked at the girl sitting on the bench before him.

"Oh...um, hello again." studdered Hasame, clearly embarresed for talking so rudely.

He nodded.

'Why doesnt he ever talk? The only time he's actually spoken to me was to tell me him name. I wish he would...' Hasame wondered.

"What are you doing here?"he said, and Hasame stared at him.

"Um, I'm waiting for my family. I'm going to school...why are you here?"

"It's none of your concern."

Hasame's temeper rose. Why that arrogant guy! How dare he ask her her reasons for being here, but not even bothering to take the curtosy of explaining to her why he was here?

"Hey, i told you why I was here, you could at least tell me why you were hiding there, watching me!" said Hasame offensivly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm allowed to be here, arent I?" snapped the red haired boy.

Hasame mentally tugged at her hair.

"Well, duh ya! But why were you spying on me?" spat the girl, feeling like slapping the guy before her. She stood up, then realised that that was a mistake. Her height was a 5'4". He clearly was at least 2 or 3 inches taller than her.

He didnt answer her. Hasame heard a door open and the loud voice or her little brother, chatting insensessly.

Gaara disappeared, something swirled around Hasame. Feeling it from her face, she realised it was sand.

'Sand? Wow, this is getting really weird. Im officially freaked out.' thought Hasame fearfully.

Driving in the car on their way to her dad's, Hasame gazed out the fogged up window, for it was raining, the whole 15 minutes. Gaara...that guy was really mysterious. She was so deep in thought that she didnt even notice that the car had pulled up to her driveway.

"Hasame! Wake up! We're here! Come on!" yelled her annoying brother.

"Ok ok, im coming!"she yelled back, getting her bag out of the car trunk.

The bus would arrive in less than 5 minutes, and Hasame was sitting on the porch, staring into space. Again, not noticing the bus honking at her to hurry up. Jumping up, she snatched her school bag and hoped on the bus, sitting at the very back, gazing out the back door window, tracing squiggles and swirls on the foggy window. Her friend, Nari looked at her curiosly, for her best friend wasnt her usual talkative self, always talking about the latest sports and what she would want for her birthday, which was about 17 days away.

Shaking the girls shoulders, Nari said a bit loudly,

"Oi, Hasame! Whats up with you girl? You are silent on me. Are you giving me the cold shoulder or what?"

Hasame jumped at the sudden warmth on her shoulder.

"Oh no, Nari, im fine! I was just thinking about stuff. You know, ha ha."

Hasame grinned, and began chatting with Nari, but her friend was still worried about her.

The school day passed uneventfully. Hasame tried her best to pay attention, and managed to advert the curious looks she got from her teachers and fellow students. At the end of school, her french/math teacher held her back.

"Hasame, is there something wrong at home are something? You haven't been yourself lately, and I believe some of the students have noticed as well. You can tell me, you know." said her teacher, her eyebrows raising in concern.

Hasame laughed lightly to her self, and her teacher's eyebrows went higher.

"Sorry. No, there is nothing wrong, I think. But, no one could do anything about it, or even understand what it is. No, there is nothing wrong. Believe me." Hasame said, looking anywhere but her teachers eyes, instead fidgeting with her fingers. She smiled as she stared at her feet.

"Hm, ok then, you may go. But listen," her teacher said, stopping Hasame as she got up.

"Im serious about me being a listening ear if you need it, ok?"

Hasame smiled, and nodded in acknowledgment.

Rushing to the bus and sitting down in her usual seat, Nari asked her what the teach wanted.

"Meh, nothing important. Don't worry about it. So what did you think of the soccer tournament coming up?"

And the girls chattered for the whole bus ride and when the bus arrived at Nari's house, Nari called out to her from outside the bus,

"Call me tonight, ok girl?"

"Ya sure!" replied Hasame, slipping her head back inside the bus before the bus driver could see her.

Looking around the bus once again, she noticed she was the last one again.

She started to sing quietly to herself.

_So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well, maybe I'm in love  
(Love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
(Love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

"Child, we're at your place!"called the busdriver from the front, looking at the girl in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh, thanks! Sorry, I was thinking." replied Hasame, picking up her bag and rushing up to the front.

"Again? Heh heh, child, your going to become old fast with all your thinking!" chuckled the old woman, her eyes crinkling up, and looked at the girl.

"My mother always said I was the deep one." admitted Hasame.

"Indeed you are." Motioning for her to hurry up, the doors closed and left Hasame at her father's house.

Dropping her bag in the hallway, Hasame looked around the house. She was alone. Which was strange, because her brother came home before her. Checking the calendar, it read that he had a program at the YMCA. Figures. So, all alone in the house, Hasame grabbed a banana and plugged in her music to the speakers and played "Desert Rose". She loved this song, it was her all time favourite. It reminded her of something...

"Or someone.."she thought aloud, lying on her bed, gazing up at the white ceiling.

"Of who?"

Hasame nearly fell off her bed in surprise.

"W-whos t-there?" Hasame regained her balance and slid into a fighting position. 5 years of karate had finally paid off.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

"I don't repeat myself girl, answer my question."

Searching feverishly around her bedroom, she saw a figure on her window sill. She could see red hair and those creamy blue eyes.

"G-Gaara? W-why are you here?"

"Answer my question." he growled, black rimmed eyes turning to slits.

_I dream of fire  
Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die  
And near the flames  
The shadows play in the shape of the mans desire_

"I-uh...I don't remember who it is. Now answer my question. Why are you here? In MY bedroom?" said Hasame,

" I followed you." was his answer. Not very explanitory at all.

"Um, could I have a better explination please?"Hasame said saucily, planting her hands on her hips and cocking them to one side, a challenged look on her features.

Gaara couldnt help but smile inside at her sarcasm. It was so...'No, don't think that.' He shook his head furiously.

Seeing the red head shake his head, Hasame was even more confused. And even more enraged.

"Hello! I am talking to YOU!" said Hasame loudly, waving a hand in front of her, attempting to get his attention back to her.

"Yes I am listening!" he snapped at her.

Hasame jumped a bit at his voice. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

The red haired girl plopped herself on the bed, listening to the music.

_This desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this _

_And now she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothings as it seems_

"Why did you follow me home, Gaara" she whispered, staring at her hands. When there was no answer, Hasame looked up to see the room empty of the young man that had sat on her window sill. Sighing, Hasame turned off the music and began her end of the year homework.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ppl! I luv the ONLY review I got from 999Shikaku999. THANKS SO MUCH MELZ! Luv ya 4eva! Lol. So, leave a review pretty plz with a cherry on top! Ok, I wont be able to update till NEXT WEEK! I know, don't hurt me! cowers in corner ahem… cause im going to Ottawa with my school. Plus, I have to think up a good idea for the next chapter. If you want long chapters, it takes me longer to update. If you want shorter chapters, shorter update…but shorter story. SO! Its ur decision. W.e. LUV Y'ALL!

sand and kisses


	3. Perverts and dreams

1Here is the 3rd chappie ppl! plz dont get mad at me! i just havent got the time to type all my stories! and same with my journal with me and Gaara. IM SORY GAARA! DONT KILL ME! cowers

DISCLAIMER: i wish i owned Naruto...

Gaara: but you dont.

Me:'i know...but still i could o many things to the characters if i owned it...

Gaara: o.O o..k..She doesnt own Naruto,. ppl, so...heres the story!

Chapter 3: i know that theres someone some where, watching me.

Hasame had just been dropped off at her mothers house once again.

"Ill see you tomorow honey!" called her father through the car window, speeding off.

Turning the lock for the apartment door, Hasame entered the empty room.

Sighing, she decided to take a shower, considering she had had gym that after noon at school.

Grabbing a towel and pajamas, she turned on the hot water and let it run for a bit. Unchanging, she hopped in and sighed contently as the warm water caress her tense and sore muscles. Hasame reached ot of the shower to turn up the radio, playing a really good song. Desert Rose. It always seemed to be on a right moments for some reason.

_This desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this_

Rubbing her body with the scented body wash, which smelt of cocoa, she relaxed immensely, and heard a thump. Hasame tensed up. No one was supposed to be in the house. Turning off the water and hopping out, she wrapped a towel around her and grabbed a hairbrush for a weapon. Not very deadly, but it was better than her fighting herself, in only a towel. Opening the door, she stuck her dripping head out and glanced around. She saw a shadow in the living room. Walking softly, she rounded the corner and squealed. A guy in a black outfit with a hood with cat like points on his head was there, and a girl in a short white dress with four blonde pigtails was beside him. They had heard the noise and whipped around, and the boy in black blushed furiously, staring at the girl in the towel, a hungry look on his face. Now, Hasame was thoroughly frightened.

"Wha-wha-...who are you!" squealed Hasame, droppping the hairbrush and pressing her wet body against the white wall behind her.

Smushing the boy's face, the blonde girl spoke gently to Hasame.

"Im Temari, and thislittle pervert is Kankuro._"_

"Hey! Im not a perv, baka! Get off my face!" struggled Kankuro, slapping her hand off his face, only ending up with a whack over the head.

"Wh-wh-why the hell are you here! In my apartment! And escpecially when im busy!"

The red head was shaking her wet head furiously, beyond confused.She slowly sank to the ground, clutching her knees to her chest. Black sandal clad feet walked towards her and crouched down. A hand lifted her head to look into green eyes. Temari scanned Hasame's face, nodding slightly. Standing up, she stuck out a hand. Hasame looked up, and slowly grasped it, the blonde woman help the girl to her feet.

"So, your Hasame, eh? Nice to meet you, you're the one Ga- KANKURO! Shut your damn eyes, ero-sennin!"

Looking over Temari's shoulder, she saw Kankuro wiping his nose repetedly. Apparently, he was having a minor nose bleed.

Glancing at her body, Hasame squeaked and adjusted the slipping towel. She let go of Temari's hand and rushed to the bathroom. She quickly got changed into her pajamas, and whished she had brought something different. Thinking she would be alone, she had only snatched a big t-shirt and underwear. And all her pajama pants were in the laundry.

'Great. Now what do I do? I have to go out there. Fine, ill just have to hide myself.'

Hasame slowly walked out to hear Temari and Kankuro fighting. Well, more like Kankuro being beat up by Temari. Coughing discreetly, Temari glanced at Hasame and smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"How did you know my name?" inquired Hasame.

"Er...we've heard about you alot."

"Erm...you all have that weird symbole on ur headband thing. Gaara has the same thing. Do you know where he is?"Hasame questioned.

Temari and Kankuro gaped.

"You know Gaara? H-how?" studdered Kankuro.

"Well, he came here a couple times last week. And, well, I cant say we really talked much!" Hasame chuckled.

Temari and Kankuro jaws dropped and eyes white anime style.

Looking at them, she realised what they were thinking.

"OH NO! Not like that! I mean, he just never talked much...I was the one talking." she cleared up their nasty ideas.

"Oooooh, ok"Temari and Kankuro said in unison.

"Ya ya..." Hasame looked down, and looked up again. Kankuro had ran to get a kleenex.

"Im just...gonna go to bed, ok? If you guys find Gaara, just...tell him im here, ok?" she said at last and scurried off to bed.

'That was embarrassing.'

Covering herself with the sheet, she dozed off into a light sleep.

Outside her bedroom, Temari and Kankuro were looking at the girl.

"Should we tell her?" whispered Temari to her brother

"About how Gaara only ever talks about her..when he does talk? I don't think so. We should get them together, you know that?"

"Ooooh that would be fun! Yes, lets do that!" squealed the blonde sand ninja quietly.

Slowly retreating from the half-closed door, the siblings exited the apartment.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
_

Ok, so tell me what u think. xGAARAOFTHEDESERTx has used my name, Hasame in his fanfic, so check out his too!


	4. Nightmare and some ice cream

1MWHAHAA! What do u think of Hasame and Gaara being matched by Kankuro(the perv) and Temari? Ne, ne? evil laughter

**DISCLAIMER:**Gaara: shut up already. Shes too busy laughing, so ill just say she doesn not own Naruto..and im quite glad she doesnt.

Me: HEY! sob

Chapter 4:Cant stop thinking about it

Gaara was sitting on Hasame's bedroom window sill, watching the red head sleep, her chest rising and falling softly. She started whimpering and clutched her pillow tightly, shivering.

'She must be having a bad dream.' concluded Gaara.

'_Of course she is, idiot. What, does she look like shes in some fairy land with happy prancing ponies and rainbows in the sky with cute little fairies? Why dont you...help her a bit, eh?'_

If the sand demon could, he would have nudged Gaara in the ribs, cocking his eyebrows.

'Go away. She doesn't need...help.'

'_you know as well as I do that you want to.'_ said Shukaku slyly.

Gaara growled slightly and regretted it. Hasame stirred, sweating and mewing fearfully.

Jumping down beside the bed, Gaara knelt down and slowly put his hand over her clenched fist. She jumped a little at the touch, them began to calm down. She stopped whimpering and trembling, and her hand slowly released it's grip on the pillow. Her breathing became rhythmic and slowed down. Gaara looked at her features, and saw a small smile on her lips. It was so small he almost missed it. Taking his hand off hers, he stood up and sat on her brother's bed across from hers. He sat there and waited till almost dawn for her to get up.

XXXX

Hasame woke up, but didnt open her eyes. Remembering her nightmare last night, she sighed.

-NIGHTMARE-

_A bright white light was shining down in a large room...no, it wasnt a room, the light was from the moon and she was in a forest. Cries could be heard through the trees. Following the sound, Hasame came into a clearing and saw 5 figures with a headband like Temari and Kankuro, but the symbol on it were 4 straight lines. Gaara was fighting them with sand. Which was amazing and completely weird._

'_How could someone control sand!' gasped Hasame_

_Suddenly, 4 knife like weapons were thrown at Gaara, but his sand didnt block them. All of them hit their target. Blood spurted out of his chest and face. The figures laughed and disapeared in a poof of smoke._ _Gaara collapsed to his knees, coughing up blood. Hasame rushed to his side, only to see him looking at her thorugh black eyes. Slowly, he reached up to one of his eyes and tore at the skin, which peeled like paper. A snake like eye stared at her and evil laughter ran through the empty forest. Hasame screamed and fell into darkness._

-END OF NIGHTMARE-

Hasame sobbed quietly. It was so horrible. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was a little after 10am. Her mother was supposed to be home. Why wasnt she here? Hasame scanned the room and snapped into a siting position when she saw pierceing green/blue eyes stare at her. She squeaked and pulled the covers up to her chin, leaving her bare legs sticking out from under the sheets. Gaara sat up, and got off the bed, walking towards her, and knelt down nxt to the bed.

He frowned. Hasame slowly lowered the covers.

"What were you dreaming last night?" he asked.

Hasame's eyes widened.

'He was watching me sleep?' thought the red head, and gently released the covers.

Lowering her eyes, she shook her head.

"It...was just a nightmare...nothing important."

'But it was important. Those eyes...'

Gaara stood up and held out a hand to her. Hasame just looked at the hand and back at Gaara.

Why was he offering his hand to her? He was always cold and silent to her whenever they met.

Clasping his pale hand, Hasame slid out of bed and blushed. She was still in her 'pajamas'. Releasing her hand, Gaara walked towards the door and about to close it, he said,

"Hurry up. Temari's making breakfast."

"WAIT! Where's my mom?" Hasame quickly asked before he shut the door.

Holding up a slip of paper, Gaara replied,

"Shes gone out for a while. Last night, she came in and left the note. She needed to go to a meeting and wont be back till late tonight. Also," He glanced at the note.

"Ben is at your father's and decided to stay with him." Looking up at Hasame once again, he retreated from the door as it snapped shut.

Chnaging hurriedly, Hasame got into a black v-neck 3/4 length shirt with some fishnet sticking out to her wrists. She had on normal white pants and pulled her hair back into a half-up half-down style.

Rushing to the kitchen, she cringed her nose. It smelt like something was burning.

Rounding the corner, she saw Kankuro crunching on a supposedly sausage hungrily and gulped down orange juice.

"Morning Hasame! Want some bacon?" chirped Temari, holding out a plate of extra-extra-EXTRA crispy bacon.

"Erm..ya, thnx." she took a piece of the charred bacon strip and sat down at the table. She bit into the bacon and immediatly gupled down a glass of milk.

'So...dry!...' gasped her inner self.

"Um...why are you all here? I mean, dont you guys have a home to go to or something?" asked Hasame, looking around at the group.

Immediatly, Temari and Kankuro glanced at Gaara for some reason. Hasame looked confused and cocked her head to one side. She stared at Gaara too, wondering why everyone else was doing it.

"We perfer to stay away from home." mumbled Temari, sitting down after passing out eggs.

"Oh...sorry. So, er...how did you all know where I lived?" questioned Hasame again, not touching her food. She wasnt very hungry for soe reason right now.

Again, they looked at Gaara.

"I...was just looking around and found here." he admitted, then fell silent again, staring with a cold glare at the white wall, as if it had insulted him.

Hasame made a 'hm' sound.

"So, um...what do you guys want to do today? I dont have school anymore because its summer vacation. So, we can do anything." suggested the red head quickly.

Kankuro piped up.

"Ya sure! That would be fun! Wouldnt it?"he nudged his sister in the ribs.

"Of course. Gaara, you gonna come?" Temari chirped.

Gaara didnt say anything for a moment, and he looked like he was about to say no.

"Please Gaara?" Hasame pleaded, looking at him with those amazing silvery blue eyes.

Gaara melted inside, but didnt skow it. But he just couldnt stop himself from softening his hard complexion.

"Sure, Ill come."

"Oh yay. There are lots of shops on the street next to us!" Hasame said excitedly.

"Is everyone done?"

Kankuro looked at his half full plate, and sighed.

"Ya, we're done."

"Good! Lets go! Ive never been there without my parents."

Without thinking, she grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him to his feet, and rushed out the door, Gaara's face in complete astonishment.

The door clicked shut. Temari and Kankuro just sat there, stunned. The door opened again, and Hasame sweatdroppped. She had forgotten her shoe. Putting on some sandals, she called out to the brother and sister.

"Come on you two! Lets gooo!" she urged them to their feet.

XXXX

Hasame bubbled happily walking down the downtown street. She was literally bouncing from shop to shop, and frankly, Gaara was getting tired of it. Temari and Kankuro had disappeared somewhere, leaving him with the hyper Hasame.

"Check this place out! It has awesome clothes and stuff! No wait, this one has great coffee and cappucino! This one makes the best-"

"Alright! I get it!" he yelled and caught her in mid-run. She tripped and fell into his arms. Her arms against his chest, they froze.

(A/N: This would be the time to play Let me be with you)

The two red heads stared into each others eyes. A blush creeped up ito Hasame's cheeks

Gaara let go of Hasame quickly and cleared his throat, looking interestingly at a nearby window.

"Which shop you said had the best..whatever it was?" he grunted

"Er...it was this one. It has the best ice-cream."

"Best, what?"

"Ice cream."

"What's that?" he asked.

"You...you dont know what ice cream is? Oh god! You've been missing out on a lot!" Yanking Gaara's hand, Hasame pulled him into the shop.

"Two chocolate chip cookie dough ice creams please!" the girl ordered.

"Heh heh, the same as always, Hasame?" chuckled the store owner.

"Ya! Its my favorite."

"Who's the young man here, eh?" The lady cocked an eyebrow at Hasame, smiling slyly.

"Janice! Stop." mumbled Hasame, blushing furiosly. "This...this is Gaara."

"Nice to meet you Gaara." greeted Janice.

Gaara just nodded, being the polite, calm killer he is.

Handing thir ice creams to Hasame, Janice winked at the red haired girl.

"Here." Hasame gave Gaara one of the cones.

He just stared at it.

"You're supposed to lick it. Like this."she demonstrated, the creamy substance tasting soo good on her tongue. "Mmmmm, try it!"

"In front of everybody?"

Hasame couldnt help it. She started to laugh so hard, people started to stare at her. Wiping tears from her eyes, she looked up at Gaara. He looked mad. Straightening up and trying to keep a straight face, she replied.

"Of course in front of everyone. Everybody knows your supposed to do that with ice cream. Just try it." insisted Hasame.

Gaara put his tongue to the ice cream and his eyes widened at the sudden coldness on his tongue.

He looked at it again, this time in surprise.

"It's...good." he stated.

"Hell ya it's good!" Hasame giggled and licked at her ice cream.

Gaara stared at her.

"...What?" The red head asked, wondering why he was doing that.

He just shook his head.

"It's just...you reminded me of someone. Nothing."

"Ok, lets go find Temari and Kankuro." Hasame started waking down the street, with Gaara behind her.

They checked every store, side sales and booths, but no sign of the brother and sister.

"Lets just go home."muttered Hasame. They had long finished their ice cream cones, and were getting tired. Then it started to rain. Booths retreated into their stores and cars drove off home, leaving only three people in the street. Hasame, Gaara and one more store owner who was putting away a clothes rack. Before the gril was even thoroughly wet, Gaara had created an umbrella made of...

"Sand? No way!" Hasame was stunned.

The store owner gaped.

Gaara began walking, and Hasame had to follow.

XXXX

Hasame opened the apartment door, she checked the clock. It was about 10:30 when they left and it was almost 7pm.

"Wow, we were gone a long time."stated Hasame.

Gaara nodded. The two passed the threshold and were immediately jumped by Temari and Kankuro.

"Where on earth have you beeeeen!" they screeched.

"What the fuck! Where have you two been? We were searching all over for you!" cried Hasame, attempting to push Temari off of her.

They didnt answer, only to smirk at each other.

"Are you SURE you were only looking for us? Might we remind you of your little...fall."Temari said slyly to the two.

Hasame blushed and her head sizzled. Gaara could see she was dying of embarrassment.

"She fell, and I helped her up. Is there something wrong with that?" he menaced his siblings, sand stirring at his feet.

"Ok, ok we're sorry. We were just playing with you. For give us, Hasame?" Apologized Temari.

Hasame giggled and forgave them.

"Im just gonna go rest. We walked a lot." Hasame stumbled off to her room, and fell asleep.


	5. Dreams shattered, and kunais are thrown

1I am going to hold ransom for the next chapters so if you dont meet my ransom of at least 20 reviews, i wont update the next chapter! MWAHAHA

Gaara: your a crazy evil b-

Me: SHUT UP! I need to do this.

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish i owned Naruto...

Gaara: but you dont. So tell evryone that you dont.

Me: but i wish i did...

Gaaragoes crazy JESUS CHRIST WOMAN!

Temari: ill help. smiles at Me, i smile back. She slaps the crap outta me WAKE UP MEGAN! WAKE THE FUCK UP! YOU DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOW REPEAT AFTER ME! I.DO.NOT.OWN.NARUTO. SAY IT!

Gaara:sigh ok, since they are busy, she doesn not own naruto. There. Now, u can get on with the story.

Chapter 5:How much longer will it take to cure this?

Nighttime. A time to sleep and to relax the body from the day's labor. But for some, it is just 8 more hours to remain awake. That is what Gaara does.

Sitting once again beside Hasame's bed, the red head watched over her like a hawk watches a mouse in a field. She looked like she was having another nightmare. She was sweating and whimpering, clutching her pillow as if it was her last life line. And she murmured in her sleep

"No...leave him alone...get off..." tears slid down her glistening face.

'Who's 'he'?' wondered Gaara

'_God kid, you seriously are thick-headed! Who the hell do you think she's talking about, ne?'_

'Shut up, baka.' snapped Gaara.

Hasame thrashed in her sleep and sobbed aloud.

'Hn. It worked last night.'

He hesitantly put his hand on hers again. The mewing stopped, but she still cried. She shook her, and said quietly,

"Dont...no. Help him! Please..." she whispered, tears wetting the pillow.

'_Damn you human, do something else to calm her down.'_

'Like what?' Gaara sneered.

'_Does it look like I know?'_

'Your not helping me. But...fine, i will.'

Gaara slowly stroked her head hair. Hasame froze and her body tensed. Eventually though, she relaxed and she stopped crying. She moved her hand to her head, and rested her hand on Gaara's.

His pale blue eyes widened, then relaxed. She was still sleeping. Gaara sat on the edge of her bed, and stayed there for the rest of the night.

XXXX

Temari and Kankuro were watching from the crack of the door. Temari was trying to hold back a giggle.

"This is working out beautifully! And we didnt even do much! Good idea for ditching them at the market." whispered Temari to her brother.

"See? I am good at this kinda thing." boasted Kankuro.

"Whatever idiot. Lets just leave them alone, ok? Plus, I'm tired."

"Fine, ok. Good night." Kankuro bade his sister goodnight, and slipped off to the couch, where he was sleeping.

XXXX

Gaara was entranced by this girl. (In my words though, he liked her..a lot ;)) She was small, and she looked as delicate as porceline. Kankuro was talking to Gaara before Hasame had gone to bed.

"So, what do you think of the little sparrow?"

Gaara looked at him

"Did you just call her, sparrow?"

"Ya, I always thought she was small and so carefree like..well, a sparrow."

"...Interesting..."

Kankuro chuckled.

"No, but seriously, what do you think of her? And, I've been wanting to ask, why did you come here?"

Silence. Gaara turned away and began walking down the hall. He looked over his shoulder and said,

"I don't know." and continued walking.

Kankuro stood there, so stunned. He smiled and looked at Temari who was hiding in the kitchen.

"Sparrow, ne? Nice nickname you got for her. And this has nothing to do with the first day we met her, ero-sennin?" Temari crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, cocking one eyebrow.

Pink circles appeared on Kankuro's cheeks.

"Eh heh heh..."He rubbed the back of his head.

"You know, you look a lot like Naruto when you do that." laughed Temari and went back in the kitchen.

Kankuro lowered his ahnd and stared at it. It was. He shivered and followed Temari to Hasame's room.

XXXX

Thinking about what Kankuro had said to him, Gaara looked at the sleeping red head and wondered. Why had he come here? Should he tell them what he really thought of Hasame?

No, no, not now...they would...go berserk on him. He shook his head.

'_But you know what? You don't have to tell them, but I'll know!" _teased the Shukaku.

'Shut up, stupid raccoon.' retorted Gaara, a scowl forming on his face.

Also, should they tell Hasame their real reason for being here? That she was-

Gaara snapped his head to the window. Something was outside. Putting his index and second finger to his left eye, he opened up his third eye and it wandered outside. He saw 3 ninjas with the forehead protectors with the symbol of the hidden village of rain. They were standing in a circle, whispering.

" So, thats the room? Your absolutly sure?" one of the whispered. He had dark brown hair that was spiking up in different directions and was pretty long.

"Of course im right, bastard! Don't you sense her chakra?" a ninja with very short white/blue hair whacked the brown haired one over the head.

"Now shut up, both of you." menaced the one who looked like the leader. He had shoulder length black hair and had a scar coming from his temple to his left cheek. His eyes were hazel.

"Can you sense any other chakra?" the leader asked.

Quickly, Gaara masked his chakra.

"No. She's all alone. And sleeping, I bet."snickered the one with white hair.

"Ok, she is the last surviving members of the Kashimicha clan. Got it? And I don't think she has even trained her bloodline limit. So, it should be pretty easy. Remember, Orochimaru-san wants her alive, don't get carried away, that means you, Taichi." finished the leader.

"Hai."the two minions answered.

Gaara had to hide quickly. Spotting the closet, he hid there and waited for his prey to enter.

A blur shot through the window. Then another, and finally the third one.

The leader (we're gonna call him Yashi.) Towered over Hasame's sleeping body.

"Heh heh...shes asleep alright."

Gaara slipped his sand through the cracks and stealthily strangled the one with the messy brown hair.

But Taichi heard the strangled gurgling. Whipping around, he shot a kunai in the direction of the closet. Sand shot up and blocked the knife. Gaara stepped out and glowered at the two remaining.

"Heh...whats a kid like you gonna do, eh?"

Sand lashed out at Taichi, but water protected the attack. Gaara's eyes widened.

Taichi laughed. He had grabbed a full water bottle that was sitting on Hasame's desk.

"Sand and water don't mix very well, do they?" snickered the rain ninja.

Hasame moaned and raised her head. She gasped and her pupils contacted till they were almost as big as a pin head.

"Y-you...them! Gaara! WATCH OUT! They're really dangerous!"cried Hasame, and squealed as a large hand grabbed her upper arm. Yashi laughed.

"Do you really think your boyfriend is gonna save you know, ne?"

Hasame attemted to kick at her attacker, but he grabbed her foot and twisted it. She cried out in pain. Gritting her teeth, her body followed the movement and punched him in the face, blood spurting from his mouth.

"You little bitch!"he roared, and clamped his hand around her small neck.

Chocking, Hasame scratched at his hand with her fingernails.

"Let...me...go..."she whispered, everything slowly turning black. She managed to swing her leg back and kick Yashi in the groin.

He dropped Hasame to the floor, holding his crotch.

Spluttering and coughing, she saw Gaara and Taichi still fighting.

Where the hell were Temari and Kankuro?

Taichi wasnt paying attention to the girl, and she used that to her advantage. The red head jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Surprised, but not unaware, the rain ninja grabbed her arms and swung her over his head, slamming her into Gaara. Tumbling into the closet door, Hasame flew off Gaara and lay on the floor. Taichi drew 4 kunais and smiled evily.The deadly weapons whistled through the air and embedded themselved into Gaara's abodmen.

Spitting out blood, the white of Gaara's eyes had veins in them. Why didnt the sand protect him?

"Gaara!" Hasme crawled to him. A hand shot out and grabbed the girl by the scruff of her collar, slowly dragging her away from the wounded Gaara.

"GAARA! HELP ME! TEMARI! KANKURO!" Unfortunatly, Kankuro and Temari were in a illusion techinque and couldnt help either of them.

Tears rolled down Hasame's cheeks, as she blacked out. This was almost like her nightmare.

Dreams may not, but nightmares do come true.

There! Ok, the ransom is 30 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHA! cough cough ok...so, review. And ill explain what Hasame's bloodline limit is and why the sand didnt protect Gaara.!


	6. Memories, but not all pleasant

1OK! SO I GOT MY 30 REVIEWS! YAY! -freaks out- i freak out alot, dont i?

Gaara: yes u do, and its getting annoying...

Me: -freaks out–freaks out–freaks–out-

Gaara: screw you.

Me:

**DISCLAIMER:**

Gaara: oh, please, not this again.

Me: I wish-

Gaara: TEMARI! I thought you knocked some sense into her?

Temari: i dunno! Shes like immune to it! But ill say it. Hasame does not own Naruto. Not matter how much she wishes she does!

* * *

Chapter 6: Just to cure it cuz i cant ignore it if its love

The moment Yashi and Taichi had left, Temari and Kankuro were released from the genjustu.

"What the fuck? My head is fuckin' killing me!"moaned Kankuro, with a colorful vocabulary.

"Shut up whiner baby! Mine's too, now suck it up."Called Temari from the bedroom.

"Hell, what time is it?" yelled Kankuro, looking around drunkedly for a clock. (No hes not drunk, i act like that when my head hurts)

"8pm. I'll check on Hasame."

Throwing off the covers, the blonde ninja walked into Hasame's room and gasped. There was blood on the carpet and bed, and Gaara was lying at the base of the closet, blood immenating from a wound in his stomach, the kunai still buried in it. Rushing to his side, Temari sobbed a bit.

"G-Gaara, what happened?" she studdered, looking at the wound.

Gaara looked at her and coughed, spitting out blood.

"Gaara! Speak to me, please." said Temari, wiping away a tear. "Hasame's not here, your wounded, which is near impossible, and there's a dead body in the corner! Now, tell me, what.Happened!"

"Temari! Quit yelling at him! Lets, just, help him first. Heal him or something!" ordered Kankuro, staring wide-eyed at the scene before him.

'What the hell happened?'

"I..can...get up..."Gaara hissed through his teeth as he tried to get up, but doubled over in pain. Clenching his hand over the kunai, he was about to pull it out, but Temari placed her hand over his.

"Dont, it will cause more blood loss. Just, leave it in, we'll get help."

"But...Hasame, she..."

"We'll find a way to get her. Do you know where they were taking her?"

"Orochimaru...uhn...damn..." Gaara coughed some more, blood trickling from his mouth.

He heard an intake of breath.

"He...he...he found out about Hasame?" Temari was terrified.

I believe I have some explaining to do. Hasame's mother and father are not her biological parents. She was adopted, but she never knew. Hasame was 3 years old when the Akastuki was searching for a certain clan. The Kashimicha clan. Aparently, that particular clan had a very stong, very special bloodline trait. The ability to see into the future, changing their eyes completely black. So, they can see into the next day, or probably what will happen in a couple minutes, or see what will happen for years to come.

But, members from the Akastuki killed the whole clan, except, a little girl with red hair. She was hidden by her parents under a bed, wrapped in a baby blue blanket. Hasame could hear the screams, and hugged her teddy bear, closing her small, silvery blue eyes. You see, all the clan members had green or brown eyes. So, it was extremly rare for a Kashimicha to have blue eyes. She cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, a red sun rose from the east. The village was silent. Little Hasame crawled from under the bed and looked around the room. No one was there. She walked into the kitchen and saw her parents on the table, lying in their own blood. Hasame froze, and fell to her knees. She did not cry, for tears are waste upon the dead. Clutching her teddy bear, she ran out of the village and fell asleep in a corn field.

She was found by Dave and Sheryl, a couple who was working hard the field, to raise enough money to rent an aparment room. Shocked at finding the girl, Sheryl convinced Dave to adopt her. The couple had another baby, named Benjamin, about 5 years after Hasame. But around Hasame's 12th birthday, her parents had got a divorce. So, her mother had the apartment, while Dave had a house.

So, how does Orochimaru come into this? Orochimaru had heard about the late Kashimicha clan, and had some sound ninja investigate the 4 year old Hasame. Both parents were asleep, and Hasame had an unusual habit of crawling out of her crib and curling up at the bottom of staircases. So, the ninja found the sleeping child there and could feel the slight chakra coming from the little girl. Naturally, the Konoha traitor wanted Hasame in his mansion, but couldn't take her at such a young age.

"Wait untill she has grown older and has more power over her chakra." He instructed his sound nin.

-Explination completed-

Gaara was helped to the couch, and Temari had found a first aid pack under the sink in the bathroom. She had learned a bit of medical training, not enough to help a mortally wounded person, but enough to heal punctures.

Healing Gaara took alot of chakra out of her, and she collapsed on a chair, sweat dripping from her forehead. Gaara rested on the couch, looking out the window.

Kankuro suddenly jumped to his feet.

"OH SHIT! Hasame's mom is supposed to be back any minute now! What the hell are we suppposed to do?"

"Just write a stupid note." Gasped Temari, glaring at her brother.

"And what's it gonna say, eh? Sorry, i got kidnapped by Orochimaru and im probably gonna die, so you'll never see me again. Sorry mom, bye! Have a nice day?"

"BAKA! Just say she was invited to a sleep over at a friends house and that she shouldnt bother calling because they where gonna play a special game and had to unplug all the cords in the house."

Kankuro stared at his older sister.

"You've had a while to think about this, havemt you?"

Temari grinned.

"Just write it already."

While Kankuro was busy writing the fake note, Temari shifted her gaze to her baby brother, who didnt even look like we was paying attention to the conversation they we're having.

Putting her hand gently on his fore arm , Temari whispered,

"Gaara? Are you alright?"

He just grunted, not looking away from the window.

(Play Grief and Sorrow from the Naruto sountrack)

"I promise, we'll get her back. Understand that? We will, all of us."

Gaara turned over on the couch, his back facing to her. The wound still hurt, but he couldnt feel it anymore.

"There, im done, now I recommend we get out of here, pronto, no?" Called Kankuro from the kitchen, placing the note on the table, looking at his siblings.

Gaara stood up from the couch, grabbed his gourd and walked out of the apartment, not even glancing back.

Temari felt a tear slid down her cheek, and furiously brushed it away.

They brother and sister followed their younger brother, and disappeared in a whirl of sand.

* * *

SORRY is this one wasnt very long, but it took me a LONG time to write it. I had to listen to different music to get in the mood, and Grief and Sorrow and Swaying Necklace almost made me cry, while writing my own story! How sappy is that, eh! 


	7. Forever caged like a bird

1Ok, i think im gonna forget about the ransoms. But the only reason why I had them was because i wasnt getting enough opinions about it. (Or praise .) So, please, ill just ask, please leave a review, even if it only says like 'real good' Thats all im asking. So..heres the 7th chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me:...i...dont..

Temari: OMFG! SHES GONNA SAY IT! GAARA, GET UR ASS OVER HERE!

Me:scowl i...dont...own.sigh Naruto...heart racking sobs

Gaara: wow...so dramatic.. But she said it!

OMFG! I forgot to mention, Hasame and Gaara are 14 years old. Ok? Sorry people!

Chapter 7: Makes me wanna turn around and face it but i dunno nothin about love.

Darkness clouded Hasame's mind, flashes of light shouded the dark, and she slowly regained consciousness. A blurry face hovered above her face, and she blinked away the blurriness.

The person had long black hair, and snake like eyes, purple markings going along the sides of the bridge of his nose.

'Those eyes! Its like in my dreams!' Hasame panicked in her mind. She widened her silver blue eyes. The red head attempted to sit up, but something was holding her down. She finally realised she was on a bed, and shakles chained her to it, making sure she wouldn't leave.

Looking at the pale face in horror, Hasame tried to speak, but the words kept on getting caught in her throat, her lips forming soundless words.

The man chuckled softly, and licked his white lips, grinning at the frightened girl.

"So, your Kashimicha Hasame." he said, in a smooth voice, the sound ringing in Hasame's ears.

'How does he know my name?' thought Hasame, terrified.

The black haired man laughed and his tongue protruded from his mouth, growing longer and caressing her face.

Hasame's eyes were as wide as saucers.

'What the fuck? How the hell can he do that!'

The freakish tongue retracked past his lips, and bared his teeth, in a demonic smile.

The red head began struggling against her bonds, making welts on her wrists. She wanted free. Now. She was beyond scared, beyond terrifed.

Her breaths came in short rasps, and she thought she was going to hyperventilate. Tears welled up in her blue eyes.

'I dont want to be here. I want to be at home, with my mom and my brother and...Gaara...' wished Hasame with all her heart.

"W-w-where am I? Who a-are you?" she said slowly. It took all her strength to not scream it.

"W-why am I here?

He laughed again, and came right in her face.

"You are at my hideout. This is your new home now."he answered. She could feel his hot breath against her face.

He started to walk away, but she yelled,

"Who are you?"

He looked back at her over her shoulder, and grinned, the weird tongue sticking out.

"Orochimaru."

And shut the door.

Hasame stared at the door, horror comsuming every part of her shaking body. The name resounding in her head, and taking over her mind.

She screamed and fought at the chains, the welts turning bloody.

She did this for sometime, and her screams eventually died down, and she shrank into the bed, sobbing her heart out. She had not noticed, but a blue aura was emmiting from her hands.

But, it eventually died down too, and Hasame fell into a disturbed and restless sleep, forever thrashing in her sleep, wishing she could feel that warmth on her hand she felt almost every night since she met Gaara. It was comforting, only she didnt know why it happened just recently.

XXXX

Sheryl opened the door to her apartment, and saw the note on the kitchen table. Reading it and nodding, she saw the messy scribble that was suppose to resemble her daughter's writing. But whoever wrote it, failed miserably. But, she still thought it was Hasame's writing. So, calling Hasame's friends house, a woman ansered.

"Hello, Cho residence."

"Hello Kairi, its Sheryl. Is Hasame there? There's a note here that says shes at Nari's place."

"Erm, I'm sorry, but she's not here."

Sheryl stood there, petrified, with the phone still in her hand.

"Hello? Sheryl? Are you there? Hello?"

Came Kairi's voice from the telephone.

Sheryl just hung it up, and flew to the closet, grabbing her outdoor cloak, and raced out the door, in search for her daughter. Naturally, she forgot to lock the apartment.

XXXX

Hasame opened her eyes and the memories of what had happened earlier came rushing back to her. She coughed, and sat up. It was really dusty where she was. The chains on her wrists had lengthened, so she could sit comfortably in the bed. She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees. She sighed and looked around. It was very dark, as if the place had no windows or electricity.

'Well, no windows for sure. But maybe theres some lighting somewhere in the house. Or mansion, or probably just a shack. Who knows where I am. Oh, right. Orochimaru's hideout he calls it. But, why would he want me?'

Hasame pondered for quite a while. She was so deep in thought, the girl didn't hear the door open and a young man with almost grey hair pulled back in a ponytail came in with a tray. She stared at him, not averting her glare.

"Ah, your awake. Good, here's your meal. And please eat it this time." He said, puting the platter on her bed.

Not knowing what he meant by 'this time', she looked around, and saw at least 3 other trays with uneaten food on them.

"H-how long have I been here?" she asked frightfully. He didn't seem dangerous, but when the light of the hallway reflected his glasses, he looked fully capable of seriously hurting her.

"Only a day."

Hasame freaked out on the inside. Only a day? It seemed like she had been here only a couple hours. She began shaking, and hugged her knees even tighter, her knuckles turning white.

The boy put a hand on her shoulder, but when Hasame tried to swat it away. The chains caught her hands, so she tried biting it. Of course, you can't bite your shoulder. Not even lick it.

"Get your hand off me, you fuckin' bastard." She resorted to growling and cussing.

He chuckled and took off his hand from her shoulder.

"Well, it looks like this one's got some fire in her. Even though your from the Wind country. Colorful language, little one."

'Wind country? Wheres that? There's no wind country.' thought Hasame, staring at the young man before her.

"What's your name?" she asked forcefully. Quite unlike when she asked Orochimaru.

"Kabuto."

"Hm, fine, Kabuto,"she emphasized his name, dripping with sarcasm. "Orochimaru-san wouldn't answer my question, and you look like your fully capable of answering it. Why am I here?"

"Hn. If Orochimaru-sama wouldn't answer it, why should I? He probably has his reasons for not giving you the answer you want." He grinned, the light catching his glasses again.

She began shivering again. Hearing noises come from down the hallway, Hasame and Kabuto both looked at the door, and into the hallway.

"Heh, he's here." he chuckled, and stood at the door frame.

"Who's here?" asked Hasame.

"Sasuke-kun. He's Orochimaru's new container." Kabuto smirked. He looked at Hasame over his shoulder, and nodded at the plate of food.

"Eat it. You'll get some strength back." he ordered.

Hasame didn't move.

Kaburo sighed, and sat on the bed, picking up the chopsticks and taking a piece of sushi, holding up to her face.

"Do I have to feed you myself?" he said, looking at Hasame.

Silence echoed in the bedroom.

Hasame just stared at the food and back at Kabuto, a determined look on her porceline face.

Kabuto sighed again, and shoved the food into her mouth.

Taken by surprise, Hasame nearly choked on the fish, but it tasted ok, so it wasn't horrible. Swallowing it, she sat there, not moving again. She had to be fed, because the chains wouldn't allow her to even touch her hands together, let alone reach the plate of food. She hated this, being fed by her captors. How pathetic was this?

Picking up some rice, he put the food in her mouth again. Though reluctantly, the red head allowed him to feed her with out hassle.

The girl was very hungry, and wanted more food, but she didn't let it show. It being so dark, she took advantage and let her eyes wander, looking around for an exit. She knew he couldn't see her eyes, and she noticed the door hinges. They were rusty and flakes were falling from it.

'If I could get free from these handcuffs, I could kick open the door, and...and then what? There are probably guards out there.'

"Don't bother trying to escape. There are traps and numerous guards in this mansion. No use."

Kabuto grinned and held up the chopsticks to her lips again.

'I feel so helpless...I HATE this!'

She shut her mouth, even though she had only eaten a couple mouthfuls. Couples feed each other. Best friends feed each other, and family. He wasn't any of them.

"You have to eat more, or you'll die from starvation." insisted Kabuto, waving the fish in her face.

"I don't want any more. I'm not hungry." but her growling stomach gave her away.

Kabuto smirked and attempted to slid the fish past her lips again, but Hasame snarled, clamping her teeth shut. The Konoha spy pushed harder, forcing Hasame back on her pillows.

'Fuck.'

He leaned over her, smiling, and held the chopsticks to her mouth, letting the wonderful aroma waft into her nose. Her mouth watered, and she longed for the food, but she was not going to let him feed her. It wasn't right.

Kabuto took his free hand, and parted her lips with his fingers, and forced the food in.

She tried to spit it back out, into his smirking face, but he clamped his hand over her mouth.

Hasame couldn't get rid of it. And the only way was to actually eat it.

Hasame cursed and swore in her head, but did swallow it.

Once he was sure she had eaten it, Kabuto removed his hand and prepared to take another food item. But Hasame kicked the chopsticks out of his hand with her foot and sent them flying across the room, clattering on the stone ground.

Hasame smiled at Kabuto mockingly.

"I'm. Not. Hungry."She said slowly, pronouncing every word, as if he was a kindergartener.

Orochimaru-san had told him the girl would be some troublre, so Kaburo shook his head and sighed, took the food tray and walked out of the room, picking up the chopsticks on his way.

About to close the door, he turned around and smirked.

"Next time, it will not be me feeding you. Maybe I will ask Orochimaru-san to do it."

He left, leaving Hasame glaring at the door, then processed what he had said, and horror consumed her. Shaking violently, she curled up on the bed, the chains jiggling. She sobbed and cried herself to sleep.

XXXX

'I don't want to wake up. I can't, because then I'll be at Orochimaru's place, and I'm away from home. If I do wake up, I'll be at mom's place, and Temari and Kankuro will be there, and Gaara...he would be there, and...and...I'd be free.'

Reluctantly, the red head opened her eyes, and found herself some where different. She wasn't in the dark, windowless bedroom anymore. She was in a long hallway, with towering pillars stretching to the high ceiling. She still had on chains, but they were connecting her wrists together, and she was being carried over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Bouncing, she looked around carefully. She saw three other guards folowing her and the man who carried her. Blinking furiously, she tried to see the face of her carrier. No luck. She rested her head and thought, and the first thing came to mind. Suddenly, no one would have thought she would do this, she threw herself off the strong shoulders and alnded smack on her face.

Spitting out blood, she got to her feet and ran, the guards didn't do anything. Running to the door at the end of the hallway, Hasame glanced back, and saw that the guards had disapeared. Running backwards slowly now, she halted and looked around. Spinning around, she ran into some one's chest.

'Oh shit.'

She slowly looked up, and saw black, onyx eyes glaring into her silvery blue ones.

Black bangs fell on either side, framing his pale face.

'This must be Sasuke, he looks my age.' concluded Hasame.

Sasuke grabbed her forearms, and locked them at her sides.

'Holy shit he's strong! I can't even move my arms!'

He looked right in her face and frowned.

"You're the Kashimicha, right?"

Hasame could only nod. Sasuke picked her up and carried her bridal style towards the oppostie end of the hallway, away from where she was running to.

"What the fuck are you doing? Put me down you baka!" hollered the red head, squirming in his arms.

He tightened his grip, and something paralyzed her. She saw a blue haze hover around his hands, gripping her legs and arms. Hasame could still move her head, and she looked at Sasuke's emotionless face.

"Let go of me. Now" she said with a deadly air.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he smirked and looked at her with those black eyes.

Hasame just snarled. She relaxed and thought.

'What can I do? Screw this...I want Gaara...I miss him...'

A single tear slid from her blue eyes and dropped on Sasuke's arm.

He looked down and saw the girl was crying. She was trying to hid it by lowering her head, but it was pretty obvious.

'Pathetic girl.'

He walked down the hallway and pushed open the huge door, entering a cellar. Many jail cells were there, but they were all empty.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were waiting at one cell, watching Sasuke bring the girl in his arms.

Orochimaru smiled and licked his white mouth.

"Pu her in here, and chain her to the wall." he ordered, watching the Uchiha obide.

The moment he set her down on the ground, she bolted for the barred door, and slipped past the two sound nin, only to have something wrap around her waist. Glancing down in horror, she saw it was the inhuman tongue, slowly pulling her back. She was turned around and was facing Orochmaru's golden snake-like eyes, crinkling in a smile.

"You will stay here, untill I have come to retrieve you, understand? Don't try to run away, or I will know."he said in a mocking tone, bringing her closer to his face.

Sweat slid down the side of Hasame's pale face. He threw her at Sasuke, who caught her.

Chaining her up to the wall, she saw a blue line connect the handcuffs to the wall and some around her wrists.

She looked up at her captors and screamed her lungs out, swearing at them, and wishing they would all burn in hell. Screeching, she opened her eyes and they widened considerably.

Orochimaru's neck elongated and came rushing at her, canine teeth glinting. They buried themselves in the soft part of her neck. Burning pain shot up her neck, forcing her to her knees, this time, shrieking in pain. The freakish neck retreated back and Orochimaru grinned.

"Now she's got the curse mark too, Sasuke-kun. What do you think?"

Sasuke just glared at the young woman kneeling before her, remembering the pain he had endured when he received it. Rubbing the mark, he looked at Hasame, who had finally stopped screaming, and was panting, tears leaking from her eyes.

He turned away and walked down the corridor, and slammed the door behind him.

Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared after Sasuke, leaving Hasame alone in the cell.


	8. A sparrow flies while sand blows

Ok...so...ahem..ive realised that i havent been putting the lyrics in my last two chapters, and only because they're getting troublesome and a bother. So, im not doing them anymore. And as you ahve seen, ive changed the title of the story and the chapter titles. Making new changes and stuff...thats all. Oh and ur probably wondering when Hasame's gonna start training or use her bloodline trait. Ill tell u..its in -train rolls by- there. Thats whats gonna happen Yeah...at one point, Kankuro's a bit OOC. But I hope it's in a good way and makes ya laugh.

AND IM SORRY! I HAD AN EXTREME CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK! plus school was here and i didn't have any time to write anymore.

DISCAIMER:   
ok, me no own Naruto.  
Gaara: wtf was that?  
Me: shut up. Its easier to say that. It doesnt hurt as much sob  
Gaara: oh, you sissy cry baby.

Chapter 8: A sparrow flies as sand blows 

Sitting in her cell, Hasame managed to awaken from her unconscience state, the pain on her neck throbbing dully.  
Leaning against the stone, grey wall, Hasame gazed up at the ceiling. At least this cell had a window. With bars of course, but she could see the full moon shining through. Looking at the light on the ceiling, shadows passed the small opening. Sand tumbled down in the jail cell and gathered at her feet. Gasping, the sand took form of the sand master.

"Gaara " was all she could say.

He pressed a finger to her lips, and cocked the finger on his other hand, motioning whatever else was outside to come in.

A long wooden arm with razor sharp scissors that glowed blue slipped through the bars. It snipped at the blue strings that were holding her to the wall.

Hasame rushed at Gaara and held onto him, never wanting to let go. Taken aback by this sudden gesture, Gaara just stood there, a look of utmost surprise on his face. He looked at Temari and Kankuro through the cell window. They were smiling, and Temari whispered,

"Hug her back. Go "

He slowly wrapped his arms around her back. This is a much more physical touch than just laying his hand on top hers. The warmth on his chest was lovely, and he enjoyed it immensely.

He enjoyed it so much, that he almost forgot where he was. Holding her at arms length, he turned around and whispered to his siblings,

"I'll meet you outside. Got it?"

They nodded and disappeared.

He turned to Hasame and said,  
"Ok, this isn't the best place to tell you why this is happening to you, and I promise I will tell you later, ok?"

Hasame nodded, but a jolt of pain shot through her neck, and she gritted her teeth and grabbed the mark.

Gaara pulled back her shirt and saw the three swirls that indicated Orochimaru had bitten her.

"That mother fucker." he growled.

"Come on. Can you walk?"

"Y-ya, I'll be fine." assured Hasame, but she walked a couple steps, and the pain intensified, and she collapsed to her knees, fighting back a howl.

Gaara picked her up bridal style and began walking to the door.

"N-no, I'm fine, let me walk."protested the red head, but she knew she could hardly stay conscious.  
She did faint in his arms, her head snuggled up to his chest.

Gaara sighed and slipped through the dark hallways without a problem. 

'This is too easy. There must be traps or guards somewhere.' thought Gaara grimly.

He had made it to the exit safely, where Temari and Kankuro were waiting.

Turning their backs on him, they began walking, but a sand kunai flew past their faces and landed before their feet. Spinning around, they saw Gaara standing there, a blank expression on his pale features. 

"G-Gaara? Why did you do that? We have to go." studdered Temari, looking utterly confused.

"You two aren't who you say you are. Where are they?" he said coldly, sand stirring restlessly at his feet.

"Little bro, it's us Your brother and sister. Remember?" Kankuro said anxiously.

Gaara threw another sand kunai at him, but Kankuro dodged it.

"Where are Temari and Kankuro?" he asked again slowly.

Temari laughed and they both disappeared in a poof of smoke, There stood two sound ninjas.

"How did you know it wasn't your siblings?" asked one of the nins mockingly.

"Temari has blue eyes, not green." He answered simply, wrapping one of the sound nin in sand and used Sabaku Sousou.

The sand advanced to the remaining nin, but he whizzed off in the direction of the mansion. A voice rang through the forest.

"You'll never find your darling family, nor your little girlfriend."it laughed and faded away. 

Confused at the voice's last words, he looked down at Hasame, who looked solid enough to him, but she turned to water and left him soaking in the forest.

Breathing heavily, he roared and Gaara's pupils dialated and turned gold. Shukaku was coming out.

XXXX

Hasame's head hurt immensly, and she noticed she was in a room.

'What? I though Gaara had come...where the hell am I?' she was beyond confused, and she slowly looked around. Once again, she was on a bed, but instead of being chained by her wrists, it was around her neck. She tried to get it off like Kankuro had done, but she didnt have those chakra scissors. The bed was completely black, and the wall were dark too. 

'This bedroom is very different from the one I was in before...whose is th-...oh holy shit mother of hell...I'm in fuckin tongue-freak's bedroom '

She sweated profusely and attempted to remove the chain around her neck with all her strength.

'Damn What the hell's he gonna do to me? '

Her eyes turned black, and an image flashed before her eyes.

-Vision-

_Hasame could see herself as if looking at someone else's point of view. She looked much older than what she was currently. Actually, she looked almost 17. About 3 years older. Orochimaru  
was standing in front of her, a dark purple aura swirled around him. Suddenly, it flew in an arc and hit Hasame. She screamed and a burst of red light surrounded her and Orochimaru had  
disappeared. Head bowed, Hasame laughed evily and looked up. Her silvery blue eyes were no longer, instead were snake like and gold. _

-End of vision-

Hasame regained composure and screamed her lungs out in terror. He was going to transfer into  
her body But, why 3 years later?

She cried, shaking. Suddenly, the room trembled and gigantic piece of dry wall flew at her, one hitting her in the head, rendering her unconscious.

XXXX 

Blood stained hallways were traces of Gaara/Shukaku's rampage. Saliva dripped from his deformed mouth, bloodlust radiating from the demon carrier. Roaring, Gaara smashed a side wall, the dry wall crumbling on his arm (the deformed, Shukaku arm). He ran through the wall and came upon a bedroom. Upon entry, he found Hasame half on the floor, the chain around her neck choking her. Realising what was happening to her, Gaara smashed the chain with his arm, and grabbed Hasame. Rushing through the mansion, Gaara slowly began regaining original form, panting from his outburst.

He had only one thought on his mind.

'Gotta get out of here 'he screamed in his head, whipping his head around frantically for an exit. But he also had to find his brother and sister. This was getting very complicated. Sighing, he decided losing it wasn't going to help. He had to think _rationally._ Hasame stirred in his arms. Her eyelids slowly lifted, revealing those amazing silvery blue eyes. She blinked at stared at Gaara's face. The red haired girl's face spilt into a grin but then, it faded and she began crying, shaking her head, muttering something.

"It's just a dream, not real. Don't fall for this "

"No, I'm really here Hasame, pull yourself together, damn it "Gaara said, standing her up on her feet, and shook her by the shoulders.

She gasped and stopped crying, starting at Gaara's ocean eyes. 

"I...it's...Gaara "She cried again and flung herself at the sand ninja, hugging him tightly. 

"That...Orochimaru-sama..he..w-wants to take over me...Don't let him do that! "she sobbed, burying her face in his black clothes.

Gaara looked as calm as ever.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

She shook her head in his clothing.

"I don't know...I don't know. I don't know anymore. I don't know why those people came for me. I don't know why I was dragged here. I don't even know who I am anymore." sobbed the frightened redhead. Gaara felt his shirt becoming damp.

Gaara picked her up bridal-style and ran through the rubble that were once some hallways. He kept on running until he was some distance from Orochimaru's place. Setting down the girl, who had stopped crying after a bit, he made her look at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm going back to find Temari and Kankuro, alright? Stay here." he ordered. He squatted there, looking at her for a moment, then decided to do something he never did in his entire life, nor never even dreamed of doing.

He leant in and kissed her on the lips. He quickly pulled away though, and was about to go off, when Hasame spoke.

"But...Isn't that them right over there?" She said, slightly breathlessly. Gaara swung around, not believing it. But the sand rushed there, dragging out his sister and brother; who were hiding in the bushes, spying on the two.

Kankuro, though looking scared to death, was trying to hold back a wide grin, but unsuccessfully.

"Why were you guys hiding?" demanded Hasame. "He was going to go look for you!"

"We couldn't help it. Wait, why were you looking for us? We were waiting outside the whole time." asked Temari, who had begun to hold back a giggle, but frown and looked at her baby brother.

Gaara scowled. Thinking over what the sound ninja had said to him before he disappeared, he rounded on his siblings.

Sand enclosed them in the deadly Desert Coffin, ready to squish them like bugs if they weren't who they said they were.

"G-Gaara! What the hell?" Yelled Temari, staring around herself and back into Gaara's cold hard eyes.

"WTFS YOUR PROBLEM? WE DIDN'T FUCKIN DO ANYTHING! I COULD SO POUND YOU TO A PULP, LITTLE MAN!" Kankuro kept on talking, while cursing every other word. Gaara suddenly dropped the siblings simultaniously.

"Uh...what?" Kankuro said dumbly. Gaara didn't look any different.

"That's Kankuro. Always with the attitude." Mumbled the demon carrier.

Hasame burst out laughing, then choked and clutched at her mark on her neck.

Gaara bent down and examined the seal. It was glowing red, and looked like it was spreading.

"Damn." he swore under his breath. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to fix this.

Suddenly, Temari snapped her fingers.

"Got it! Let's go to Konoha and ask Kakashi if he can seal it!" she suggested, looking eagerly at the two brothers.

Kankuro frowned.

"How do you know this?"

Slight colour rose to Temari's cheeks.

"Shika-kun told me." she mumbled, but already hopped up into the trees.

Gaara once again carried Hasame, following Kankuro and Temari some distance away from them.

"What's going on, Gaara? Why is this happening to me? First the guys who came into my room, then that Kabuto guy, and Orochimaru..." Whispered Hasame, her blue eyes widened in terror. She felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She looked up at his face, still emotionless, though a slight frown on his pale features.

He sighed.

"I think I'll have to tell you soon. But when we make camp, I promise I will." he said, looking straight ahead at his destination. Hasame nodded once, and rested her head, feeling extremely weary, the pain throbbing on her neck.

Feeling her eyelids droop, she allowed herself to fall asleep, cradled in Gaara's arms.


	9. Camp fires and retrieved memories

OMFG! I MADE SOOO MANY MISTAKES IN THIS STORY!(im so embarresed) i was reading back on it, and i knoticed she has like, 3 last names. Chiaki, Cho, and Kashimicha. Ok, originally, she was Kashimicha. Then she got adopted by Sheryl and Dave, making her Cho. I dont know where Chiaki came from...uh, one point, Orochimarun calls her by her last name, Kashimicha. And she wonders how he know her name. Well, if she didnt know she was adopted, she would think Cho was her last name, right? sry... um...what else...oh yeah, she's 14, not 13...uh...oh yeah...a SHIT LOAD OF SPELLING ERRORS! For everyone, Sunagakure is in the Wind Country. Um..my keyboard sucks ass, i only use Wordpad, so it doesnt have a spellchecker. The letter A and T are ULTRA sticky, and i have to practically pound the keyboard to press the goddamn button. So, im SOOO SORRY for all the obvious mistakes! Plz forgive me.

Ultimate secrets of love 

Chapter 9: Camp fires and retrieved memories

Gaara nudged Hasame gently, trying to wake the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Wake up." he said softly in her ear. Her eyes fluttered and she groaned. Fully opening them now, her sapphire eyes scanned the area she was in now. It still was a forest, more dense and she saw a small fire burning in the middle of the clearing they were in. A small pile of timber was beside the flames, awaiting to be licked up by the fire.

"Where are Temari and Kankuro?" was the first thing she asked.

"Getting more firewood." answered Gaara, who looked at the pile curiously. Hasame frowned at it too. She shrugged.

Gaara put her down at the base of a tree, resting her against it's rough bark. He sat down on the dead grass in front of her, cross-legged. He sighed deeply, then looked into her silvery blue eyes with his own ocean ones. Hasame stared back at him, curling her knees up to her chest. The seal had retreated, he saw, glancing at her shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me?" she said suddenly, after a short period of silence.

Gaara blinked, then seem to become hard. His shoulders tensed and a frown was carved into his pale features.

"You are from Sunagakure. You're family was killed in a massacre by the Akastuki. So was your clan. You were found by the family you are with now. They are not your biological father and mother, nor brother.None are even related to you." Started Gaara, watching Hasame's face for a reaction, which was a look of horror, slowly rising with each word he spoke. He continued.

"For some reason, not only do the Akastuki want you, Orochimaru does now too. The night in your bedroom, the ninja from the rain village were sent to capture you. I do not know why. You must have something of value to those two groups. Kankuro, Temari and myself were sent to protect you, but,"

Gaara couldn't look into her eyes now. Staring just above her right shoulder, he finished his explination.

"We failed to protect you from the shinobi."

Hasame made a choking sound, a tear slid down her cheek, her blue eyes wide with terror.

"My life...It's...it's been a lie the whole time? I...I...who am I?" she shuddered, and began trembling.

"It looks like Orochimaru has given you the cursed seal." Gaara nodded his head at her neck.

"W-what is this seal people keep on talking about?" she stammered, not bothering to wipe away the tears dripping from her chin.

Gaara shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Temari might know more about it then me. All I know is that not many have survived after it was given to them." He said monotonely, and saw the horror-struck girl widen her eyes even more in fright. She touched the mark just at the base of her neck.

The girl couldn't take it anymore. She burst into heart-racking sobs and buried her face in her hands.

Gaara sat there and watched her cry. His hand twitched slightly. He clenched it into a fist quickly. Slowly reaching out, he rested his hand on the top of her head. Hasame stopped, then looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red.

"Who am I then?" she whispered, looking pleadingly into Gaara's ocean orbs.

He didn't answer, only looking over her right shoulder, as if he was afraid to meet her eyes.

"You are Kashimicha Hasa-"

"I know! That mother fucker Orochimaru said so already! I mean who am I really? I know my name!" Interrupted Hasame frantically.

Gaara scowled at her for interrupting him when he spoke.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself." he said calmly, and she stared at him. He glanced at her and regretted it. His hard, cold complexion softened at her look of desperation and loneliness, a look of someone lost in the world.

"So...so...who's my mom? I mean..the woman that I call mother." asked Hasame, staring at her hands now, which were shaking slightly.

"Sheryl Cho. Her husband, or ex husband now, is Dave Cho. They were once farmers." He answered simply, but was all the information Hasame needed.

"So. She doesn't even know where I'm actually from? Or what I can do?"

Gaara looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean, 'what I can do?'" He demanded, a bit sharply.

"I...I'm not sure. I saw like the future or something. That's how I found out what Orochimaru was going to do to me...Do you think he'll still do that?" She asked.

The sand shinobi did not answer.

There was rustling in the leaves above them and Gaara covered them instinctivly with a sand shield. Only a few leaves hit the shield. Temari and Kankuro jumped down, bounced off his shield and landed beside them. Gaara retreived his sand protection, glaring at his siblings.

"Gomenasai. We had to go some place." apologized Temari quickly, at the look on her baby brother's face.

"The fire wood?" Gaara asked, glancing at the pile of lumber wood near the fire.

Kankuro and Temari swivled around at the fire and became red with embarressment and guilt.

"Uh...we forgot we already had some." Kankuro lied quickly.

Gaara raised his non-existing eyebrows.

Hasame giggled, dispite her sadness. Sighing, she got up from the tree, wobbled a little on her legs. She had not walked very much at all since she was kidnapped at Orochimaru's hideout. Gaara put her arm around his shoulder for stabibility. Hasame reddened a bit, but allowed him to. Mumbling a thanks, the two walked over to the fire, as night approached.

"We should all get some sleep." recommended Hasame, lying down on the dirt next to the fire. Temari and Kankuro each found a spot for themselves around the area. The red haired girl fell asleep almost as soon as she laid down.

Temari too was exhausted and was asleep in no time. Soon, Kankuro and Gaara were the only ones awake.

"What were you two talking about when we left?" Asked Kankuro curiosly, staring at Hasame's sleeping body.

"She looked upset."

"I told her everything." was Gaara's answer.

Kankuro widened his eyes.

"And?"

Gaara stared at his older brother, with a and-what? look.

"Nevermind. Tomorow, we gotta get up early if we want to get to Konoha before it gets worse." Sighed Kankuro and felt himself getting sleepy. Standing up, he walked over to the fire across from Hasame and fell back with exhaustion.

"'Night!" he said, and was sleeping soon afterwards.

Gaara grunted in response.

It was quiet and still for a time.

_You like her._

_Come on...admit it. Doesn't she look so...tasty?_ said Shukaku.

'Odd choice of words.' replied Gaara, watching the sleeping girl. No. Not a girl any longer. A young woman.

_Don't mock me. She's a keeper. I like her. What are you going to do next?_

'What do you mean?' He thought playing dumb might help getting him out of this conversation that was going in a direction Gaara didn't think he would like.

_Don't even try. I will make you if you don't._

'Shut up. Ive been meaning to talk to you.'

_Oh? About what?_

'the night she was kidnapped. What happened there?'

_Oh...I was just, experimenting. _

'How the hell is me almost dying from blood loss an experiment?' Gaara's temper began to rise steadily.

_Must i tell you everything? I just wanted to see what would happen, and how you would react if she got taken away._

'And did you get your damn results?' Gaara clenched his fist angrily.

_'Course I did. _

Gaara sighed in frustration and kept staring at the girl. He began regreting kissing her.

_Why?_

'Why what?'

_You liked that kiss. I can tell, and you know it._

'Shut up. I don't need your taunts right now.'

_She's a great kisser. Though, she didn't see it coming...soft lips, no? Bet she looks great undernea-_

'Shut the fuck up already! You and your stupid perverted thoughts are the _last_ thing i need right now.' Gaara jumped up into a tree and sat down on the branch.

_You know as much as I do that you got the hots for her, if I may say it politely..._

'Since when do you know what polite is?'

_Now now, no need to get angry._

'Don't talk to me like I'm a child, demon.'

_Ah, but to me, you are._

Gaara furiously shook his head, trying to get rid of the voice.

Hasame suddenly groaned and curled up as if in pain.

'Bet she is.' He thought.

She choked and began whimpering. Something was happening around her, like a purple aura was rising slightly. Gaara just stared at the scene before him.

The aura rising from her became thicker, and more rose.

'Damn it...This wasn't supposed to happen.' he growled and jumped down from the tree and ran over to her, scooped her up and lifted up into the trees. But not before leaving a quick message in the dirt for Kankurou and Temari.

_Curse mark worsened. Taking her to Konoha._

XXXX

Alright, sorry for the long update. Couldn't find a good ending. This just sorta popped into my head.


	10. Everything is wrong

kk, u know the routine by now. Read, then review. NICELY THO! school is being a bitch to me, and Im having a hard time at home. (not like its any of your business or concern, just want u to know the conditions im in right now)

SO, that was not for pity or anything. just...gah, just read it. XD W00T! I reached the big 1oh!

Chapter 10: Everything is wrong

Hurdling past trees and plants, Gaara felt Hasame's body pulse in his arms as the chakra grew thicker and swirled around them.

She moaned, and her eye lids flickered. Gaara looked down to see her, and stared in surprise. Her eyes were completely black, and she looked like she was gone from this world, staring into nothing. The girl stayed like that for quite a while and when the sand ninja reached just before the border of Konoha, she made a strangled choking nose and had a violent twitch that made Gaara loose grip on her. Sand lashed out and caught her neatly before she even fell past two branches below.

"Fuck. She's getting worse." He grumbled, and returned her back to his hold.

Gaara quickened his pace, and nearly flew to the village of tree leaves.

It was still night, and the place looked almost deserted, except for a few places here and there with lights on. He stopped on a rooftop and realised something.

"Shit, I have no idea where Kakashi is." Cursed the demon carrier.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for the silver haired jounin. Eventually, he became frustrated and felt like killing something. Spotting a cat in an alleyway, he quickly crushed it to satisfy his bloodthirst for the moment.

"That was unnessecary, Gaara." Said a voice. Gaara spun around, sand proppelling forward then he stopped when he saw who it was.

Kakashi was standing on the street with his hands in his pockets, and a blank look on his features, or so that Gaara guessed.

Looking at the girl in Gaara's arms, Kakashi's eye widened and shot a look at the sand ninja.

"Orochimaru." he replied, and Kakashi only nodded.

"Give her to me. I'll seal it." Gaara envelopped the girl's body in sand and carried her over to the jounin. Catching her, Kakashi looked at the mark at the base of her neck. The spreading looked almost like a spiderweb, intertwined rhythmetically.

"Want to come?"

The sand nin nodded.

Hasame screamed and fell forward, exhausted. Kakashi sighed and turned to Gaara who was standing silently behind him as he had watched the sealing technique.

"She'll be awake in a few hours. Or less, depending on how tired she is." Explained Kakashi, who picked up her overcoat and laid it on top of her.

Gaara nodded and collected her.

Kakashi watched as the boy adjusted her body in his arms and walked past him, giving him another nod of thanks.

Shaking his head in disbelief, the jounin heard the door snap shut. He wandered over to the window and looked past its reflective glass. He saw Gaara glance down at the girl in his arms, and stand there for a minute. He brought the girl closer, and put his face in her hair, then jumped to the rooftop, and sped off to the forest.

Grinning, Kakashi stalked outside to his house. Ah, young love.

Temari had woken up first, always being the early riser, and stretched. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, she saw Hasame still in her position she was before and Kankurou in his. Looking around, she couldn't see her youngest brother anywhere.

'Where could he be?'

Temari walked over to Kankurou and nudged him awake with her foot.

"Wake up. We still have to get Hasame to Konoha." she instructed her little brother, who at first groaned then remembered and sat bolt right up.

"Right! Let's get Gaara and-"

"I'm right here. And we don't need to worry about Konoha. I took her already." Said Gaara, appearing behind them silently. They jumped and looked at him cursiously. Temari walked over to Hasame and pulled at the collar of her shirt. There, infact, was the circle around the mark indicating that it had been sealed.

"Who?--"

"Kakashi." Gaara replied monotonly.

The siblings stood there in silence for a minute.

"Well, now we don't have a reason to go to Konoha! But, I guess...Let's go back home." conluded Temari weakly.

"We still have to train her and help her control her chakra."

Gaara nodded and nudged Hasame awake.

"Uhnnn...what?" she replied meekly, and turned over on the ground, hiding her face in the crook of her arm.

"I'm tired. Leave me be." The girl refused to get up.

Sighing in slight frustration, Gaara picked her up and flung him over his shoulder.

"ACK! What the hell?!" Hasame shouted in surprise, but Gaara only looked at his siblings as a signal to start moving.

They traveled the quickest way home, by trees, which meant that Gaara had to carry Hasame the whole way, being as she did not know how to jump from tree limb to tree limb without falling to her death.

"Hey...I was wondering..." Hasame said, seeing everything pass by her in a blur. "Does my mom know about this?"

Temari looked at Kankurou who looked at Gaara.

"Not really..." Temari answered, looking back ahead.

"Ah." was all the red haired girl said.

They remained silent for that time.

It took them a couple of days to reach Suna. They ate some food they had caught, and other resources availible. Finally, entering their house, the four had just crossed the threshold when a messanger gave them a scroll shakily.

"The Kazekage wishes to see you three, immediatly." he added hastily, giving Gaara the slightest of glances.

Gaara glared back.

Temari took the scroll and read it quickly. Scrolling it back up, she looked at her brothers.

"Dad wants us. About some exam. Let's go." she said, then looked at Hasame.

"Um...You'd better come too. I think we should introduce you to him." she added as a second thought.

Hasame nodded and followed her compagnions. The girl looked around wonderously at the sand buildings and the people buying items from booths and market shops. It almost was like her home, except the fact that it did not have any sand near the town.

"Quit gawking and come on in." Said Temari sharply. Hasame jumped and looked at her. She seemed more serious and less friendly now. A completely different personality.

'Maybe their father makes them like this...probably some jackass of a guy who smoked and drinks like hell' she thought.

Kankurou knocked three times on grand oak doors with his knuckles, and a deep voice allowed them entry. The doors opened and Hasame stared around in awe. It was such a grand room and the place was full of stacks of papers and scrolls. Even the library at home seemed tiny compared to this. She just wanted to grab the nearest scroll or whatever and read its contents.

Hasame was so engulfed by the papers and scrolls that she did not hear all of what the Kazekage was saying.

"...I've signed you three up and it is in three months. Understood?"

"Um...We have...another person we'd like to sign up, if you don't mind." Said Temari hesitantly. She looked around at Hasame, who was peering anxiously at one scroll which was lain flat on a table.

"Hasame!" she hissed. The girl looked up in embarressment and surprise.

"Um...hi!" she raised a hand in greeting at the man behind the desk. He had dark brown messy hair and a stern look on his features.

'This is their father?' Hasame thought.

"This is, Kashimicha Hasame." introduced Temari, pulling the girl by her upper arm towards the man. Hasame blushed furiously and bowed slightly.

"Hn. Where's her forehead protector?" he asked sharply.

"Ah, we will be taking her to the academy soon. I assure you that she will have it before the exam, Kazekage-sama." promised Temari, bowing also.

He only grunted and shooed them out of his office.

Pushing Hasame by the small of her back outside, Kankurou and Temari gave a deep sigh.

"Uh...what was that all about? What did I just get signed up for?" Hasame quickly asked, looking at them in utmost confusion.

"Weren't you listening?" Kankurou asked exhasperatedly. Hasame blushed again and shook her head.

"The Chuunin exams are being held in three months from now. You go from different levels of a shinobi. The first is an academic. You have to graduate from the academy and rise to a Genin, like us three. Then, it is a Chuunin, and after that is a Jounin." Kankurou explained, and the look on Hasame's face made him sigh and bury his face in his hand.

"Come on. we're taking you to the academy." Temari said and pulled Hasame by her arm, Kankurou and Gaara following.

xxxx

OMG! I FINALLY FINISHED THE DAMN CHAPTER! it took me FOREVER to figure out how to put this story in order! and sorry for never telling you guys what the ninjas were...and i made a boo boo...at the age of 15, Gaara is the Kazekage, correct? well, hes 14, and i know when he was 12, their father died by Orochimaru. and...this is so screwed up. if i go back and change it now, the whole story will be messed up. but, enough of my mistakes. just...damn read. yeah. bye!


	11. The Genin, Kashimicha Hasame

im gonna get down to the nitty-gritty. so, this is it. chapter 11.

Chapter 11: The Genin, Kashimicha Hasame

Hasame was incredibly smart when it came to remembering dates and which Kazekage was what, what year did something or something happen, and pretty much anything that came to history. She was always there on time and was practically the top student, but she had a downfall. She could not at all control her chakra. It was hopeless. The girl struggled when it came to making a clone, transforming, or molding her chakra.

"Why can't I do it?" she asked frustratedly, practicing outside the Academy one day. She was to transform into a family member, which she thought she could change into Temari easily, but would end up looking quite horrendous.

She tried over and over again until she was worn out completely. Lying flat on her back, panting, she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

'I hate this.' she grumbled silently. The girl slowly rose to her feet and made her way to the place she called home now.

Opening the door, she walked over to the living room, intending to have a nap on the couch, but saw Gaara sitting there already.

She groaned and Gaara looked at her.

"Er...Hi. Sorry, was wondering if I could just lie there..." she said exhaustedly. Gaara shifted to the end of the couch silently. Hasame nodded a thanks, flopped down and was fast asleep.

Gaara watched her sleep, and didn't make a move for what seemed like hours. Slowly though, he ran his fingers through her long hair that had fallen across his knees. It was almost like what it was at her house, when she knew nothing of shinobi and chakra and different villages. Before she knew she was not from her family that she had spent almost her whole life with.

She shifted in her sleep, rolled over on her side and placed a hand on his knee, then fell back asleep. Gaara couldn't help but soften his expression. The girl was so ignorant to her surroundings sometimes.

And the two stayed like that untill Kankurou walked in. He froze when he saw what was happening.

"Uh...care to explain?" he whispered, with a small grin on his painted face. Gaara shot him a glare.

"There's nothing to explain." His younger brother replied simply, but with such force that Kankurou backed out of the room silently, nodding his apologies.

Gaara smirked and returned to stroking her red tresses.

Hasame's eyes flickered and she opened her eyelids. She was facing the wall opposite her and realised she was alone. Sighing sadly, she sat up, but didn't get up from the couch.

'Why did he leave? Did I do something wrong?' She wondered, disapointed. The girl curled up on the end of the couch, bringing her knees to her chest.

'I don't understand him...He's been so cold ever since...Ever since he kissed me...' Thinking of that, she touched her bottom lip with her forefinger, remembering what it felt like. The feel of his lips on hers. It wasn't anyhing like she had dreamed of, it was strong and forceful. But she enjoyed it, nonetheless.

'Great kisser, that one.' she thought, grinning, dispite her small amount of sadness.

'I still don't know why he's acting this way...' Suddenly, she thought of something that made her almost choke. 'Maybe he regrets it! Maybe he wishes he'd never did that!'

Drowned in her own thoughts and worries, she never heard the slight creak of feet upon the wooden flooring.

"Hasame?" said a female voice, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. Hasame jumped and looked to see who it was. Temari looked worried and sat down beside her.

"Is something the matter?" Hasame stared at her friend, then feeling the horrid burning behind her eyes, she willed herself not to cry. She looked away from the sand nin in an attempt to hide her now wet eyes and replied,

"No. I'm fine." But her voice broke when she said 'fine', giving her away.

"Come on, Hasame. Tell me what's wrong." Temari ushered her to talk, but Hasame worried if she did, she would cry all over the place. She shook her head forcefully and hiccuped.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me.." Temari about to get up, knowing how to handle this girl. Hasame spun around in her seat and cried onto her shoulder. Smiling a bit, Temari knew she'd won.

"Now, what is it?" She asked for the third time.

"G-G-Gaara." Hasame managed to choke out, her shoulders trembling from her crying.

"What's wrong with him?"

"H-he k-keeps on ig-ignoring me. L-like I'm n-not even here!" The girl answered, not being able to keep her voice steady. Temari shushed her, trying to get her to calm down.

"He's b-been s-so cold to me. And I d-don't know why!" Hasame said again, then cried harder.

Temari just rubbed the girl's back. She did not know why either, especially after they had kissed, she and Kankurou had witnessed that.

Hasame's sobs turned to sniffles after some time.

"You going to be ok now?" Asked Temari, looking into the girls red and puffy eyes. She nodded and got up to get a tissue.

In the kitchen, Hasame leaned on the counter, tossing the dirty tissue in the garbage. She heaved a depressed sigh and hopped up on the counter. The girl sat there for quite some time. She was worried about a number of things now. Her knuckles cracked as she gripped the edge of the counter top. Hasame stared out the window for a while, ignored Temari when she walked in to go upstairs, oblivious to her surroundings. She sighed again and glanced at the clock. She was asleep for how many hours??

'God. I really should get to sleep. Heh...I just had a nap, yet I feel exhausted.' she said to herself, and lugged herself upstairs to her bedroom that was across from Gaara's. Staring at his door in pain, the girl turned and opened her own door.

Falling back on her bed, Hasame suddenly had the desire to take a shower. A bath sounded more inviting. Even though it was late, eleven pm more like, she really wanted to just relax for a while.

She walked into the bathroom to find that there was no bath tub.

"You have to go to the bath house a little ways into the village." said a voice behind her. Hasame jumped and spun around to see Gaara leaning against the door frame.

"Ah...um..." Hasame felt herself getting hot. "And...Where's this bath house?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow (metaphorically, you know). He turned away and was about to leave when he glanced over his shoulder. Realising she was supposed to follow, Hasame walked behind him, they stopped in her room so she could get what she needed.

xxxx

UP NEXT! The BATH HOUSE! duh duh duuuuh! lol. bye!


	12. The Bath House

Alright, heres the newest chapter. I got inspiration from the television series Chobits that my friend owns on DVD (yes, i say television, not TV. And im Canadian, aint that odd? XD) so, anyway, chapter 12! The Bath House.

Chapter 12: The Bath House

Hasame stared at the entrance that read Suna Bath House in red kenji, and felt suddenly embarresed about entering. Gaara was almost past the door when he realised that she had stopped. Turning to see what was the matter, he frowned.

"Hurry up." He ordered, breaking Hasame out of her daze. She blinked and looked at him, then walked in.

Gaara payed the clerk that was behind the counter. Hasame was heading in to the girls change room, when she saw Gaara walking into the mens changing room.

"Your going too?" she asked surprised. Gaara turned to face her.

"Is there a problem with that?" he said quietly, making Hasame turn red.

"N-no. I never said-" He then walked in, leaving the girl in mid sentence. She huffed and spun on her heels, marching into the change room.

There were other women there, almost all of them older than her. Again, Hasame felt embarresed, like she wasn't supposed to be here. She slowly took a step back and was about to leave, regretting coming here, and felt some one behind her. Hasame looked up and saw a woman with a small marking on her forehead that resembled a violet diamond shape. The nin jumped back in utmost surprise and bowed repeatedly, uttering her apologies, when the woman laughed and held Hasame by her forehead with one finger.

"Hey, no need to be sorry!" She said, smiling. Hasame looked up at her, and turned redder when she realised the woman was clad in only a towel. She backed up again, and hit some one else. Hasame clutched her towel and stood there, arms and legs tight to her body, not wanting to hit anyone else.

"You don't need to be shy, we're all women here." Assured the woman again. The red haired girl only looked at here, remaining silent. The blonde woman sighed.

"You're new here, aren't you? I haven't seen you here before." Asked the blonde again, and Hasame nodded. She grinned and took Hasame by her arm, leading her to a cubicle.

"Listen, if your shy, just change in here. Then, come on out. I'll show you where the hot spring is, ok?" asked the kind lady, and Hasame nodded again.

Quickly, she stripped of her clothes and carefully wrapped herself tightly in the towel. She slowly opened the door, poking her head out. Most of the other women had gone to the spring, but the blonde woman was still there.

"Follow me." she said, and Hasame did.

"My name's Tsunade, the-"

"Tsunade? The Fifth Hokage of Konoha? I've heard and read about you." Replied Hasame quickly. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Your a smart one." She patted Hasame's red head as they apporoached the hot springs.

Tsunade removed her towel and slipped into the water. She sighed contently, and looked at Hasame.

"Come on in. The water's nice." She emphasised 'nice'. Hasame shook her head.

"I-I don't think so." Stammered Hasame, clutching her towel.

"Why?"

Hasame only looked at the other women around her. She seriously began regretting coming here in the first place.

'Jeez, this kid's almost as timid as that Hyuuga girl.' thought the Godaime.

"Why are you in Suna?" Hasame asked.

"Because the springs are much more relaxing and nicer. Now, don't go changing the subject. Come on in." Tsunade said again.

Hasame only shook her head, taking a step back.

"I-I don't think I want to anymore." And with that, she spun around and ran into the change room, grabbed her clothes and veered to the door. She skidded on the water on the floor and looked almost comical slidding across the lobby floor and smacked into the mens change room directly across from the womens, which happened to be a swinging door. Just her luck. She landed sprawled on the tiled floor in the change room, with only one other male in the room, who was in the middle of retrieving his clothes becuse he was not liking the number of people in the spring.

Gaara stared at Hasame in utmost surprise. You would too, if you came back in with a towel on and a girl burst in fell and was spread out on the floor, she also in only a towel. He saw her turn so red she looked like a lobster.

The door behind him, that lead into the springs, clicked, notifying some one was entering. Hasame opened her mouth and looked about ready to scream. Acting impulsivly, he grabbed her with sand, threw her in the nearest change cubicle, got in himself and locked the stall door shut. Hasame was breathing heavily, and if she wasn't wet from the steam in the other hot springs, she was sweating now.

They could hear other men coming in, they too had finished and were changing into their clothes. Hasame gasped when some one pounded on their cubicle stall. It fell silent.

"What was that?" asked a voice, and the person knocked again. Gaara stood up, opened the door a crack and scowled at the man.

"Do you mind?" he asked murderously.

"Uh...sorry! Didn't think anyone was in there!" The man apologized and Gaara snapped the door shut in his face.

"What the hell is his problem?" Said one man, and others muttered in agreement.

They regained their chatter and soon forgot their change stall. Hasame saw some one enter in the stall next to them and whoever it was, bumped against the wall, making her squeal. Which resorted to Gaara planting his hand over her mouth. He moved towards her ear.

"If you don't want to get caught, I recommend that you remain quiet!" he hissed, and Hasame nodded quickly.

It seemed to take forever for the man next to them to change. Hasame soon realied that the cubicle they were in was extremely small, just about enough room for one person. She was almost sure Gaara was close enough to hear, let alone feel, her heart racing. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate. Soon, though, the voices gradually became fewer. Hasame felt Gaara's hand slip from her mouth as he relaxed his grip, and rested on her chin. Hasame looked at him, but his gazed was fixed upon the stall door. It slipped further and stopped at the base of her neck. The girl clutched at her towel again, making sure it was on securely.

There were still people in the change room after about an hour, and Gaara was getting impatient. Neither of them dared to move, for fear of getting caught. Hasame was getting uncomfortable, being pressed against the cubicle's wall and desperatly wanted to shift positions. But, there was barely enough room.

Suddenly, Hasame realised something of utter importance.

"Gaara!" she whispered. He shot a look at her.

"My feet!" She mouthed, pointing at them. He saw, looked at her with a so-what? look. Then it dawned on him. Wouldn't it look odd with two pairs of feet under a stall? But there was no stool, small bench or any form of sitting in the cubicle.

"Climb on my back." he murmured, letting go of her neck and faced his back to her. She looked skeptical, then concluded ther was no other way. She clambered onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara shifted her up higher and securely held onto her thighs. Hasame reddened again, and gulped sightly.

They stayed there for another half hour. The voices grew more and more quieter, then there was no sound.

"I think they're gone." breathed Hasame into Gaara's ear. He didn't reply, only sliding the lock over and creaked the door open. Hasame got down from his back, adjusted her slipping towel and followed Gaara. She saw him look around cautiously, then he stepped out, releasing Hasame from the cubicle and was about half way to the door when he spotted some one.

"Oh shit." thought Hasame, but accidentally said it aloud. The male spun around to see who was there and dropped his clothes when he saw Gaara leading Hasame to the door by her hand.

"What the-...HEY!" He yelled, pointing at them. "What were you two doin' in the stall!?" he demanded, his face frozen in shock and amusement.

"N-n-no-" Hasame could barely speak, but Gaara pulled her to the door and shoved her out. They pressed their backs to the wall, panting slightly.

"Perfect. Just perfect. Where are your clothes?" Growled Gaara, looking positivly murderous. Hasame pointed at the door again. Gaara swore and gave his clothes to the girl.

"Hold on to these. I'll go get them." He said and pushed open the door again. The man cried out again,

"Your back?! For what? Did ya forget your lil' girlfriend's panties?" With that, there was an ominous squish and splattering. Silence for a brief moment and then Gaara pushed open the door, tossing Hasame her clothes.

"Go get changed. We're going home." he ordered. Hasame noticed there was blood on his face and body.

"Thank god." Muttered Hasame and rushed into the womens change room and was finished in 5 minutes.

They walked home in silence, neither really wanting to talk at all. Entering the house, Hasame saw Gaara climb the stairs and go to his room without saying goodnight. Hasame sighed and left the lights off, as not to disturb anyone who might be asleep. She hit her toe twice on the stairs and walked into her door when she thought it was open. Swearing, Hasame got changed into her pajamas and fell asleep quickly.

"That plan of ours..." Said Kankurou from the ceiling, his feet planted to it with his chakra.

"It's not working." Temari finished, dropping down to the floor beside from the ceiling. She heard her brother touch the floor.

Kankurou shook his head, looking at both doors across from each other.

"Now what? Gaara is acting so...cold to her." Kankurou said quietly, looking at his little brother's bedrom door.

"And I have no idea about Hasame. I think she's actually given up." whispered Temari, putting her hands on her hips while regarding the spoken girl's room.

"Yeah..." The pupper master agreed. He sighed and suggested they go to bed. Temari nodded and they both went to their rooms.

xxxx

Ok, sorta lame ending, but what the heck? I needed to find SOME way of finishing it. So, yeah. R&R.


	13. Exams and Dinner

ok new chappie.

Chapter 13: Exams and Dinner

The next day, it was Hasame's test at the Academy. She had enough confidence to do all the written work, but she still had to do the transformation.

"You can do this. Come on! All the other kids can, and they're all younger than me!" Hasame said to herself, trying to boost her confidence.

Sitting in the class room, the teacher passed out the written test. Hasame heaved a sigh and picked up her pencil.

"Kashimicha Hasame! You're up!" He called, marking down the previous kid's mark. The girl walked up to him, and was about to perform the hand seals when something caught her eye in the window. A flash of red.

'Is he...checking up on me?' wondered Hasame, then she shook her head and remembered last night, at how cold and silent he was to her.

She felt anger flare up inside her, and slapped her hands together in the hand seals.

"Transform!" She yelled, and smoke burst out everywhere. The kids cried out in surprise and the teacher coughed at all the smoke. It thinned and he could see what Hasame had changed into. A girl that he had never met stood before him, blonde hair in four pigtails, a white dress and a large fan strapped to her back.

'Jeez. How the hell am I going to evaluate this if I've never seen?' He thought, scratching the back of his head.

'Looks pretty normal. Proper proportions, nothing looks bigger than they should or smaller...'

"Nice job. You've finally transformed. Next!" Congratulated the teacher, and Hasame quickly turned back.

'Oh my god! I finally did it! I wonder why all of a sudden I could?' cheered the girl in her head. She shrugged it off and watch her class mates do their test.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Hasame yelled when she burst through the door. "I GRADUATED! WOO HOO!" The girl waved around her Suna headband in excitement. Temari stuck her head out of the kitchen, a look of surprise and happiness.

"You did?! Awesome Hasame!" Temari wiped her hands as Hasame crushed her in a hug.

"I can't believe it!! I thought I wasn't going to transform right! But I did, Temari! I did!" Hasame kept on going on, and she jumped up the stairs and pounded on Kankurou's door.

"Kankurou! You in there? I've got the BEST news ever!"

The male in speaking flung open the door in annoyence and was pounced on by the red headed girl.

"I'm a NINJA! Can you believe it?!" She cried out for what seemed like the fifth time.

"What? Was your test today?!"

Hasame looked at him blankly.

"Duh yeah! Where did you think I was today?"

"Dunno...At the Academy?"

"And what did you think I was doing there?"

"...Uh...Learning?"

"Learning to be...what?"

"A ninja."

Hasame flicked him on the forehead.

"Hell Yeah!"

Kankurou pushed her off him and got up.

"Great job!" he said and Hasame gave him a quick hug, then ran out of his room and passed by Gaara's. She stopped.

'Should I tell him?' she pondered, then tentitivly, rapped gently on his door with her knuckles. The door swung open as if it had already been unlocked. The room looked empty. She had never been in his room before. She stepped in, looking around.

"Gaara? Are you in here?"

Hasame walked in, looking around the room. It was black mostly, and sand was covering almost everything. She wandered about the place, and stopped by the window.

'Wow. He has a really great view.' she thought, wishing she could wake up to this scene every morning.

"Damn. I shouldn't be in here. But I want to tell him so badly!" she said aloud, and was about to turn around when she heard the door slam shut. Spinning to face the door, sand slammed her against the wall, holding her up off the ground. She gasped at the impact of the wall on her back. She opened her eyes and saw Gaara barely a foot from her face.

"You're not supposed to be snooping about other people's rooms, you realise that?" He said, in that quiet, yet deadly voice that made her spine tingle.

"I- I , I wasn't-" Hasame could barely get the words out, she was so frightened.

"It's very...impolite" He said huskily, moving his face closer. She could feel his hot breath on her cheeks.

"I'm s-s, sor-" She tried saying again, but just couldn't manage talking. Gaara advanced even closer, Hasame felt the sand grip tighter on her body.

"D-don't hu-hurt m-me." she studdered, and shut her eyes. He stopped, and backed away. Hasame opened her blue eyes and looked at him.

"You're frightened of me?" he asked calmly. Hasame had a look of undeciding on her face, and shook her head.

"Liar. You are, aren't you?" He said sharply. The girl bit her lip. Finally, nodded a bit. She saw him take a few steps back, then turn around completely. Hasame shut her eyes and bowed her head, wishing she hadn't said yes. Gaara suddenly swivled around, rushed at her and slammed his hands on either side of her head.

"If you think you're scared of me now, what might you think afterwards?" He growled, and Hasame couldn't help but think 'Afterwards? What does he mean?'. Gaara then planted his lips on hers so hard and roughly that she knocked her head on the wall behind her. She was taken aback so much, that she didn't know how to react. It sent a billion of messages to her brain, and she could actually feel her lips bruising. It took a second, then a shiver crawled along her skin, making the back of her neck prickle. It felt so good...

Then, he pulled away quickly, and she felt the sand drop from around her, landing her on her feet. She felt her knees tremble slightly, but kept her steady.

"Just a little..Congratulations gift." he whispered in her ear, before pushing her out the door.

Standing outside his door for a full minute, Hasame beathed heavily, then swaggered to her room. She flopped onto her bed, and stared at the ceiling.

'That was...so awesome.' she thought lamely.

The girl grinned hugely and stayed like that untill Temari called them all for supper. Quickly checking the mirror, Hasame noticed her lips looked slightly bigger and were a bit on the purple side. Grabbing some lip stick, or something to cover it up and applying it, she bounded downstairs, tying her forehead protector around the top of her head.

She sat at her chair, and looked at her dinner. It looked really good! For once, it was not burned, made wrongly, looked wrong, was uncooked or was a funny colour. She picked up her chopsticks and ate a tempura shrimp.

Hasame's blue eyes widened in surprise. Temari was watching her anxiously, not even bothering to look at her brothers who always hated her cooking.

"This...This is amazing, Temari!" She exclaimed and quickly shoved down more food. The blonde ninja grinned and ate her own food.

Her brothers looked at her, then at the food tentitivly. Kankurou carefully picked up a piece of food, looked at it conspicuously, then put it in his mouth.

Gaara watched him. Kankurou blinked, looked at his younger brother and hungrily ate almost half his plate in ten seconds. Gaara, therefore, had to try it. If everyone else was eating it and not getting sick, it must be at least edible.

In the end, they all wanted seconds.


	14. Uchiha and Kashimicha

nya. kk, heres the new chapter! UN! lol i hope i got a word right in here...I dont remember how to spell it blush

Chapter 14: Uchiha and Kashimicha

For weeks, Hasame would go to the training grounds, train till she was out of breath, then come home and have supper.

"You should really come home to have lunch too, you know." insisted Temari at breakfast once, spooning out what seemed like a greenish glue onto Hasame's plate. Poking at the substance, the girl only nodded.

"I know. But I don't want to stop training! It's too much fun!" exclaimed the ninja, fiddling with her forehead protector, but that was too long to say, so she only said headband.

"Heh, yeah I know." Temari laughed slightly.

"Well, I'm gonna go train then!" she said and jumped out of her chair.

"Wait! You didn't even have breakfast!" yelled Temari after her, but the girl had already slammed the door. Temari looked at the food, sniffed it and tasted it. She pulled a face, looked at her cookbook.

"Rice and cheese with green beans: crossed off." She said, crossing out the recipe with a pen.

Hasame lunged from the sand, backflipped while hurdling three kunai at Gaara. He automatically blocked it.

"No...Fair!" Panted Hasame. "You got...a sand shield...I got...nothing."

Gaara only grinned, and sand lashed out at her from behind. She ducked and rolled to the left, landing in some bushes. She panted, sweat rolled down her cheek.

"Come on out. We're training, not playing hide and seek." Said Gaara teasingly, making Hasame smirk.

There was silence, but Hasame knew better. She waited for him to find her, or wait untill she saw an oppourtunity to hit him. Something tapped her on the shoulder, and Hasame looked over it in surprise. Gaara's ocean eyes bore into hers.

"Holy shit!" Hasame cried out. She scrambled back in shock and tumbled out of the bushes. Sand wrapped around her left ankle and crawled up her leg. Gaara stepped out from the bushes, and knelt down beside her.

"You need practice." He said.

Hasame grinned.

"You don't need to make it so obvious." she replied, mocking offended.

"Ok, let me go now." she said, pointing at the sand. He smirked and shook his head.

"Come on. Let me go." she asked again, crossing her arms. He only shook his head again.

"Gaara..." she said warningly, but he didn't remove his sand. Gaara leaned towards her, grabbing her by the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. Hasame felt the sand slither up her leg, and grow around her waist. She smiled and pulled back.

"You're getting carried away again." she said playfully. "Let me go now?" She asked, pulling her famous puppy eyes.

Gaara sighed and released her. Hasame pecked him on the nose and stood up, brushing off the excess sand. Her red hair had begun to fall out of its ponytail, so she removed the ribbon, flipped her hair over her head and pulled it back, grinning with the ribbon in her mouth.

"You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?" Asked Gaara.

"Maybe." She replied, and put her hair up again. Her red bangs fell over her left eye as she stuck her tongue out at him, then ran.

'Immature, yet hot.' Gaara thought, then chased after her.

The next morning, some one knocked at the door. Kankurou got up and went to go answer it, while Hasame ate her cereal.

"We have a mission!" he yelled, and Temari looked around.

"What rank?" she asked, and took a spoonful of her cereal. She really didn't fell like cooking today.

"B. Er...Hasame..." Kankurou said, poking his head around the corner. "Do you want to do this one? This IS a bit higher than what you're used to..."

Hasame flicked her wrist.

"Don't worry about it. I'll wait till I can do one I'm ready to do." Assured the girl, taking a bite of her toast.

"Alright then."

"What time do we start at?" Inquired Temari, getting up and looking at the scroll.

"Noon. Today." She read, then looked up at the clock.

"Eh, we got 2 hours.' Mission...: To retrieve an artifact that has suspicious powers in Iowagakure. Return to Suna as soon as possible with artifact intacked. Do not look inside, remove anything or what so ever touch it with bare skin.' Jeez, they might as well tell us to carry it around on a string." Muttered Temari, rolling up the scroll.

Kankurou sighed.

"That's gonna take us a few days to get there. Then we gotta find it. Then get back home. Shit man, we're gonna be gone..." he counted on his fingers. "Almost four days. Hasame, are you going to be ok here alone for four days?" asked Kankurou, looking concerned at the ninja.

"Um...I think I'll be fine. You know me. I'll just spend most of the day outside, then I'll make myself some food and go to bed! I'll be ok, trust me." Hasame grinned widely.

"Oook then. Here, I'll give you some money to buy food incase you run out." Temari tossed her a small pouch of money, Hasame caught it, nodded and pocketed it.

"Let's get Gaara and get what we need." Suggested Temari, climbing the stairs. Hasame finished her cereal, grabbed her headband, kunai pouch and weapons bag and a water bottle. She heard the faint knocking upstairs, Temari telling Gaara a brief version of the mission and her and Kankurou going into their rooms to get ready.

"I'm going to train! See ya in four days!" Called Hasame. Gaara went down the stairs, walked to her and kissed her.

"Bye. See you soon." He said, and went out the door.

"Yeah...Bye." Hasame said.

Hasame practiced making clones and transforming herself. She was able to turn herself into various people she saw on the streets. She could make twelve of herself, and ended up trying to play a game with them. It was pretty funny.

"Is that her?" Said a shadow, watching the girl train behind some trees that were there. His partner nodded, his black hair falling into his eyes. Kisame looked at him, then back at the girl. His small black eyes scanned her body and how she was moving.

"This is who Leader-sama wanted? Strange..."

"Not strange. We don't question his orders." Suddenly, he disappeared from beside the shark man. Kisame looked at the girl, and noticed Itachi come up from behind her.

Hasame flung some shuriken at a target, a few hitting the middle, and one around the red.

"Damn...I'm so close." She muttered. She backed up a few steps and hit something. She turned and came face to face with blood red eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but then the world turned negative.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, and walked back and forth, looking terrified at the black and white around her. "Where am I?!"

Itachi picked up the girl's frozen body, nodded at his partner hiding and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

xxxx

YES! IT IS THE END! hell no. this is too short. just kidding everyone.

xxx

Something tugged at the back of Gaara's mind as he lead his siblings through forests, leaping from tree branch to tree branch. He looked around, frowning.

"Something wrong?" asked Kankurou beside him. Gaara looked ahead and shook his head.

"Nothing."

Hasame struggled in her black and white world, screaming her lungs out as if some one could help her. She ended up pacing back and forth, trying to think. What justu was this? She had never heard of this when she was at the Academy.

In the real world, Itachi carried Hasame back to the Akatsuki hideout. Opening the door for him, Kisame yelled out,

"Hey! Deidara! Sasori! Come here! We got the girl!"

Itachi put the girl down on a chair, tied her hands behind her and her legs.

"Don't want you to burst out running, now do we?" Said Itachi to the hypnotized Hasame. Striaghtening up, his red eyes saw the two called shinobi enter the kitchen.

"That's her? Cute one." Said Deidara, kneeling down in front of the girl.

Itachi released her from the justu, and Hasame jerked. She blinked and came face to face with Deidara.

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!" She screamed and tried to kick, but realised she was bound.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! SOME ONE UNTIE ME!" she whipped her head around and spotted Itachi.

"YOU! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME?! WHAT DID I EVER DO, HUH?!" she kept on yelling, and finally Deidara got sick of it and made a small figuring explode. Hasame jumped and made the chair fall over.

"What...what was that?!" she asked. He picked up the chair and set her straight.

"Wanna see it again?" he asked, sounding deadly, but Hasame looked curious.

"Yeah...do it again."

Deidara looked at her strangely. He made a miniature clay bird, showed it to her, then made it explode.

"...Whoa...That was wicked." she said, looking at the smoke slowly drifting to the ceiling. Deidara looked at Sasori smugly.

"See? Some one else enjoys my art. Un." he said, then quickly made another clay figure. It was of Itachi this time.

Hasame looked happy.

"Make him explode." she said eagerly. He did, and she split into a huge smile. "Hey, if you can male stuff explode..." she shot a look at Itachi, "Make him explode." she snarled at the Uchiha.

Deidara smirked.

"Can't do that." Hasame shot him a look.

"And why not?''

"Because he works with us. And if I killed him, the boss wouldn't be very happy."

The girl's blue eyes flamed.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked again, ignoring Deidara this time. She scanned the room she was in and her gaze fell upon Sasori. For a split second, Hasame looked horrified.

"Gaara?!" She stared at him, then realised it wasnt him.

"Sasori." he said.

"Sasori?...hn. Don't you all have names? Jesus, tell me already!" She said, and would have crossed her arms, but couldn't.

"I'm Deidara, un." Introduced the said ninja, smirked and winked.

Hasame raised her eyebows.

"...K. You?" She glared at Itachi.

"Itachi." he said boredly.

'I'll remember that name when I go to kill him.' she thought.

"Kisame." said the blue man. Hasame widened her eyes at him.

"Wow...ok...so...no one's answered my question. WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" she screeched again. Her heart beated very fast, as if she was going to have a heart attack. True horror finally dawned on her.

'Jeez, kinda late there.' She thought saucily.

"Jesus...Would you shut her up, Itachi?" Sighed Kisame, then took hold of his sword handle. "Or I will." he looked hungrily at the girl, and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"I will." she said, and clamped her mouth.

Deidara pulled off his headband and tied it around her mouth.

"That will do it." he said. He looked at her, pondering, then pulled her headband over her eyes. "Better. Un."

She looked odd with a Hidden Village of Rock headband and a Hidden Village of Sand one on her face.

Sasori's eyes flashed when he saw the familiar symbole.

"Damn I'm tired." Yawned Deidara, and glanced at the clock. "Is it that late? Well," He stretched. "I'm off to bed, un." He stood up, but Itachi put a hand on his shoulder.

"We still have to decided something first." Deidara cocked an eyebrow. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh. right. Bedrooms." He looked like he was thinking. "Hey, I'll tak-"

"She can sleep with me." Said Sasori quickly, interupting his partner.

"Eh?" Deidara looked sharply over at him. "You sure? She looks like she can be loud, un."

"I'm sure I can handle it." He said. The red haired traitor bent down to untie her hands.

"Don't you even try to run away. I will get you." he whispered into her ear, and Hasame shivered and nodded slightly.

"Good."

He untied her feet, took her by her shoulder and lead her to his room. Pardon, their room.

xxxx

Finally! i was meaning to put this in! for SOOO long! and i wont say wats gunna happen next! UN! Deidara rules, yeah. k later luvs!


	15. Suna and Suna

next chappie. UN.

Chapter 15: Suna and Suna

Hasame could feel a hand, that felt hard and unnormal, lead her roughly to some room. She had heard the conversation, no doubt. She just didn't know who was. Trying to remember the voices, she was so envolved in her own thoughts, that she didn't reaslise that whoever it was had stopped.

Hands untied the headband around her mouth, then felt the knot slip form behind her head, and it fell from her eyes.

It was that Sasori guy.

She pursed her lips in anger, then looked around the bedroom. Looked normal enough, besides the twenty or so skeletal like puppets and something nasty in the corner. It had a dull, peachy, grey colour. She didn't bother to ask.

"So...Where am I sleeping? Do you have a second bed or something...or a mattress..." She glanced around and realised there was only one bed.

Sasori waved to the bed.

"That one."

Hasame's eyes bugged, then she regained composure.

"Ok, then where are you going to sleep?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at her. He pointed at the bed again.

"That one." he repeated. Hasame remained stoic.

"...Though I will be ever so happy to sleep on the floor!" The red headed girl chirped, and looked around for an extra blanket or so.

"Don't you have anther blanket or something?"

Sasori shook his head.

"Nope." Hasame glared at him.

"Well, do you have anything I could lay on?"

He pointed at the bed.

She glared at the bed. It was a big bed. And she didn't like it.

"So...your sleeping..." She pointed at the bed. "And I'm sleeping..." she pointed to the bed again, and looked at Sasori as if to prove her conclusion true. He nodded. She turned red and fainted.

Hasame woke up, the light streaming through the window, coming through her eyelids.

She groaned and opened her eyes, and saw an angelic face. She blinked, saw the red hair and screamed. His eyes shot open and as quick as lightening, his hand was over her mouth in a split second.

He glared at her, and her blue eyes shook with fear. She could feel the wall press on her back behind her.

"Quiet. I still want to sleep." he mumbled, then turned over, pulling the blankets over him. Hasame stayed there, shivering. Looking down, she saw she was still in her clothes. The girl breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to get out of the bed. She would have to climb over him to do so, and she did not feel like doing that. She crawled to the end of the bed, and slid off the edge. Her feet touched freezing hardwood floors. A tingle shot up her legs and arms. Looking around, she spotted a mirror, and caught a glimpse of herself. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty from the training she had done yesterday morning.

"And I have no clothes. Great. Just great." Suddenly, there was pounding on the door, and Hasame jumped.

Sasori growled and sat up in the bed. He looked groggily over at Hasame, then at the door.

"Come on, Sasori! Get your lazy ass outta bed! Un!" said Deidara, who Hasame easily identified, with the annoying 'un'.

The red haired ninja stretched and got up. Hasame almost shrieked at what she saw. He had this long rope thing coming from his stomach, and his joints looked like Kankurou's puppets, only more skilled looking. She backed up and hit the mirror.

"Oh..." she squeaked. Sasori only looked at her drunkenly, then went to go put on his fishnet shirt, and clipped the black cloak around him. Hasame stared at the cloak. It had red clouds with white lining around them on the cloak.

'Weird.' she thought. Then, she remembered she did not have any clothes. She turned a deep shape of red and cleared her throat. Sasori looked at her, still half asleep.

"I...um...don't have any clothes." she muttered. He blinked, went to his dresser, searched through it and tossed a shirt over his shoulder and Hasame caught it. Another fishnet shirt.

"But..What do I wear under it!" she asked quickly, before he even reached the door. He stared at her again, no expression on his face, then went to his wardrobe, pulled out a cloak and tossed it to her.

"Oh jeez, thanks." She mumbled, "And I don't have any pants!" she said again, and Sasori absentmindedly pulled out a pair of black pants.

"Too small for me, you can have 'em." he said sleepily, and reached for the door handle.

"Thanks!" she said again, and scurried off to the bathroom in the bedroom. He nodded and left, clicking the door shut behind him.

Hasame looked at herself in the mirror after she changed. She hated what she was wearing.

'I feel like a whore.' she grumbled in her mind, looking at the fishnet shirt. She had to wear only her bra under it, and nonetheless, it was black and some how matched the whole attire.

"Not like I'm going to show anyone." she growled and put on the cloak, clipping it up so it hid the bottom half of her face.

She nodded, then stepped out the door, just as Deidara was about to knock on the door again.

"Ah. You're done. Took you long enought, un." He was about to turn around, and saw her clothing.

"Nice. Whatchya wearing under it? Un?" He asked casually, but Hasame glared daggers at him.

"Bite me." she snarled and stalked off down the hallway.

Deidara let her walk about 5 meters, then called out,

"The kitchen is this way." he pointed down the opposite way.

Hasame stopped, turned on her heel and marched down the correct way, only grunting when she passed him.

She sat down at the table, and didn't move. Everyone was eating around her, and sometimes they would talk, but otherwise, it was pretty silent.

"Aren't ya going to eat? un?" Asked Deidara, waving a piece of toast at her, but she would have bared her teeth of he could see her lips.

"No thank you." she said through clenched teeth.

"Mmmk then." He said, biting into it. She retreated into the cloak comfortably, and stared straight at the wall above Sasori's red head.

'Fascination wall, it is.' she said to herself boredly. Her stomach growled and Kisame and Deidara, the two seated nearest to her, looked at her.

"I'm telling you, get something to eat. Un." Said Deidara, munching on the toast. Hasame scowled, didn't move, then grabbed a piece of toast. She reached her hand in the collar awkwardly, and took a bite.

"You know, you can unbutton it. Un." Pointed out Deidara. She scowled at him. Unbuttoning ONE clasp, she tried eating it again. She still needed to undo another button in order to eat her toast comfortably. The next clasp went down lower than the first one. Too low.

"No. I'm not hungry anymore." She dropped the toast on her plate grumpily, glaring at it as if it had done her wrong.

Deidara sighed, shook his blonde head and resumed eating. Itachi was the first to finish, got up and left. Then Kisame, and it was Sasori, Deidara and her that were left. Sasori didn't eat.

'Go figure. He doesn't exactly look...human, does he?' she said to herself. She still found it embarressing that she had seen him with out a shirt on.

'Well, I've seen Gaara without a shirt, but I like him. I don't like _him_.' Hasame argued with herself.

'I swear, I'm going mental.'

Deidara just kept on eating, and Hasame stared at the food hungrily. He looked at her, his mouth full.

"Just eat. It won't kill you. Un." He mumbled.

She shook her head angrily, and her stomach growled again. Deidara smirked, then looked at his toast. Picking up one, he held it out to her.

"Come on. Eat it. If you don't you'll starve. Un." Deidara insisted.

Hasame remembered some one else who had tried to make her eat. And it wasn't pleasant.

"Don't try and feed me, dumbass." she spat, and slouched in the chair, folding her arms inside the cloak, the sleeves hanging empty by her sides.

'Gotta admit, nice coat.' she thought grimly.

He rolled his eyes and reached to unbutton a clasp. Hasame started, and would have automatically slapped his hand out of the way, but her hands got caught in the coat. She was too late and he undid it, then shoved the toast in her gaping mouth.

"There. See? Didn't poison it, did I? Un!" he said triumphantly, then resumed to eating his breakfast. Hasame stared down her cloak, amazined that he hadn't seen her see-through shirt and her bra. She hurriedly clasped it again and blushed furiously.

"Don't do that again." she snarled again, and Deidara looked up at her.

"I won't. You needed _something_ to eat, didn't ya?" He said, and finished his breakfast. He stood up, stretched and dumped his plate in the sink. He was about to leave, and Sasori was getting up, when she blurted out,

"I need to go buy some clothes, you know!"

They both stared at her, looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever. Un, let's go now then." Said Deidara, and Sasori just nodded.

"Don't you guys have anything else I could wear? I'm not an S-criminal, you know!!" She said, more like yelled it.

"No. Just that." said Sasori, and walked to the door. Hasame looked frightened, then sighed. She spotted a hat, put it on so it covered her face.

'It's not like I don't know anyone anyway.' she thought.

xxxx

Yeaaah, this chappie just kinda flowed. next chapter: Shopping with traitors! DUN DUN DUUUUN! UN!


	16. Shopping with Traitors and Escape

so, new chappie . un.

Chapter 16: Shopping with Traitors and Escape

Hasame looked around from beneath the rim of her hat in slight fascination. There were a whole lot of people shopping for things at the markets and booths. She walked silently behind Sasori and Deidara, who kept on looking back at her. She did not make eye contact with them, and stayed behind them most of the way. She passed by a clothes shop, and tugged on Sasori's cloak.

"Stop here. I want to see what they have." she said, trying to not be loud. He looked at the shop and nodded. Hasame scanned the racks of clothes, pulled out something, took a better look at it and would put it away. She did this repeatedly, and after a few minutes (didnt take very long, did it?), she pulled out three articles of clothing, walked up to Sasori, and said,

"I'm trying these on. Hope you guys have enough money, because I don't have any." and she turned on her heels and marched into the changing room. They waited a while, and she stepped out. She wore a black crop top, v-neck style, with the fishnet shirt Sasori had given her, but had pulled it back so it was form fitting. She had on black capris for bottoms.

"Hm...Ok. I like it." the red head looked up at Sasori. He sighed, pulled out his money pouch and paid the store owner. Hasame asked for a bag, and stuffed the cloak in it. But she kept on the hat.

"Come on. I don't want to be here any longer." Hasame said shortly, then walked fast in front of them, pushing her way through the crowd. She got stuck between a bunch of women looking at a sale in a particular booth.

"Excuse me. Uh, Excuse me!" but they didn't pay attention to her. One lady bumped into her and she felt herself falling, but some one caught her under her arms. Deidara put a protective arm around her shoulder, drew her close to him and guided her through the crowd. Once they were through, Hasame pushed herself away from him, flattening the wrinkles from her shirt and fixing her hat.

"Thanks." she muttered unwillingly, and walked ahead of them.

The three arrived back at the Akatsuki hideout and Hasame rushed to the bedroom, and pushed the bag containing the cloak into Sasori's wardrobe.

"So. I now have two outfits. Joy." she mumbled.

"You know, talking to yourself like that, people will start to think your crazy, un." Said a voice behind her, and the Suna ninja jumped and spun around. Deidara was leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. Hasame only pursed her lips and ignored him. She determindly began fixing the bed, straightening out the sheets and the duvette. Then she sat on it and stared out the window. She felt weight on the right side of her, but still decided not to look at him.

"So, what do you think, un?" he asked casually.

"Of what?" she spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of your new home."

Hasame whipped her head around to look at him.

"What new home? I have a home in Suna. I don't need another home." she hissed.

"Didn't you know? un?" She felt his arm slip around her shoulder, and she froze. She didn't know what he was talking about. Suddenly, Deidara spotted her eyes grow black, and she fell limp. He waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't react.

"So, this must be the Kekkai Genkai(sp?) that Leader-sama was talking about. Freaky. Un." He nodded to himself. Then, she suddenly jerked and gasped for air, breathing heavily.

"Un, you ok?" He asked, concerned, and she stared at him horrified, then spotted his arm around her shoulder. She shot up, and swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She spat angrily, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. Hasame panted and recalled the horrible vision.

-Vision-

_Hasame lunged at the target, her Akatsuki cloak flying around her. She threw multiple shuriken at him, and he blocked it. She snorted, hardly impressed. She did a justu hidden underneath her cloak, disappeared and reappeared behind him, stabbing his with a kunai. He gacked, and blood splattered on the ground. He twisted around, about to choke her, but she sliced at his face with senbon, more blood sprayed._

_Eventually, only one was standing. Hasame towered over the corpse, his face turned down._

_"Excellent, Hasame." Said a voice, putting a hand on her shoulder._

_She kicked at the body, turning it over. Gaara's blank eyes stared up at her._

_"Truely excellent." The leader complimented her again, grinning._

-End of vision-

She felt a tear leak from her eye, and it slid down her cheek.

"This is not me! First it was that Orochimaru going to transfer into me, then I'm gonna be a part of the Akatsuki?! I can't take this anymore!" She cried out, burying her head in her knees, sobbing.

Deidara pressed his ear against the wooden door, hearing her sobs. He smirked grimly, walking away and shutting the bedroom door.

'Still think she's cute.' he thought, and walked down the hallway.

'I've gotta get out. Just gotta.' She thought in a flurry. She unlocked the bathroom door and peered out. Deidara wasn't there anymore. She snatched her headband and checked it. It was still scratch free. She tied it around her waist and jumped over to the bed, standing on it and reaching up to the window. She unlatched it and pushed it open with a grunt. It was very sticky, but she managed. It was sort of high for her to get up. The kunoichi pulled herself up with all she had and leaned against the frame. She grunted again and hoisted herself up completely, and fell down to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" She said, coughing. Something stirred in the bedroom. She froze, then realised that wasn't the best thing to do. Hasame scurried to her feet and ran to the forest behind the hideout. She panted and leaned against the tree.

'Damn, this is scary.' she thought, and heaved a sigh. 'At least I'm out of that horrid place.'

She glanced around and saw a woman with straight black hair, picking flowers. The woman looked up at the girl, giving a slight quizzical look at her.

"Um...can you tell me the quickest way to town?" asked Hasame hopefully, but the woman didn't answer.

She only pointed, and Hasame turned to see where she was pointing, and the woman grabbed her from behind. The red haired ninja gasped and craned her neck to get a look at her face. She saw carved joints, blank eyes and blue chakra strings leading from the joints. She followed them with her eyes and glared at the man controlling the puppet.

"Sasori..." She murmured, and he nodded, grinning smugly.

"Screw you." she spat, as the puppet lead her back to the hideout.

"You shouldn't run away from home, you know?" He said calmly, giving her a look.

"This isn't my fucking home! Bastard!" She spat at his feet. He only looked at her, and walked on ahead. Hasame thought quickly, and kicked at the puppet's knees. Its legs collapsed, and she released herself from its grip, streaking past the bedroom door and saw the door just ahead.

'I can make this!' She thought hopefully, then ran head on into Itachi. 'No I can't.'

"Move!" She tried pushing him out of the way, making sure not to make eye contact. He gripped her forearm, she twisted from his hand, and was going to kick him in the gut, but he caught her leg and twisted it. She screamed as she felt her knee going the opposite way she was going. It made a popping noise, and white hot pain shot through her leg. She shrieked again and collapsed to the ground, crying.

She pounded the floor with her fist once, and banged her head on it to. The girl choked back a sob, and glared up at the man. Of course, not at his eyes. More like his nose.

Itachi picked her up by her waist and slung her over his shoulder, her leg hitting his chest a bit, but it hurt like hell to her.

'Damn. I think he dislocated my knee.' She concluded, not fighting back. 'I'll pop it back in once I'm in the bedroom.'

He let her carry her to Sasori's bedroom and he plopped her mercilessly on the bed, and she gasped at the pain. He walked off and nodded at Sasori, who did the same and shut the door behind his comrade. The ninja traitor looked at the girl on the bed and advanced towards her.

"Don't come near me!" She yelled forcefully, putting up her arms defensivly. He stopped, and gripped her wrist, pulling it away from her face.

"I said 'Don't come near me!'" Hasame shrieked again, swinging her good leg to his knee, but he grabbed it too, stopping her momentum.

"Please." He said, letting go of both her wrist and her leg. "Don't run off again." And with that, he turned and clicked the door shut behind him. She stayed there, making sure she had heard him leave, then looked at her knee.

'This is gonna hurt.'

Taking a firm hold of her leg, she grimaced, and quickly popped her knee back into place. She uttered a small scream, then let go, breathing heavily.

Hasame tested it tenderly on the floor, making sure she could put her full weight on it. The red head climbed on the bed again, and was about to push open the window again, then noticed the nails on the other side of the glass.

"SHIT!" she yelled, and punched the glass, only making her knuckles hurt. Shaking her hand furiously, she collapsed on the bed.

"Obvious." She growled. The girl stayed there for hours, not moving, staring at her hands.

"Gaara..."

xxxx

damn im uploading these things fast. woo me! rock sign lol. later.


	17. It seems forever has passed

Revised Chapter: 11/07/08

Revised Chapter: 11/07/08

Chapter 17: It Seems Forever has Passed

Sitting at his desk in his office, the Kazekage looked out the window, gazing at the village. His village. His to take care of, look after, and love. He sighed and threw down his brush and buried his face in his hands. Standing up, he walked to the window, and out onto the small patio, leaning against the metal railing. Staring at the village below him, he saw the people bustle around, getting their shopping done and chatting with their friends. The Kazekage heaved another frustrated sigh and turned around, now leaning his back on the railing. He spotted the flower on his desk he had kept there for what seemed like years.

He walked over to it and picked it up, twirling it between his fingers. As a matter of fact, it had been years that rose had been on his desk, in the special vase he made himself. The red rose was brittled and dead, the aroma still imminatied from it though, and he gently wafted the smell into his nose. Carefully, he put the rose back into its vase. Made of sand.

Gaara gazed at the rose again, and felt that stupid lump in his throat and burning in his chest whenever he began thinking while looking at that rose. That particular red rose, so brilliant was its colour when he first got it, though it is now dead, he still remembered the reason why he bought it. It was to remind him of her.

He scowled and felt his temper rise again, as it had many times before. Taking a hold of a chair with his sand, he threw it to the wall, watching it turn to splinters. Gaara needed more to destroy. Something to take away the feeling in his chest that he despised so much. Anything to make it go away.

But nothing would, and he knew it. It just felt better to watch other things suffer when he was too. For three years, he suffered. Suffered worse than he was when he was younger. When she had first met him. In the laundry room. Her in her tank top and shorts and him in his usual black attire with his gourd. Her red hair had been so red and looked so soft, he yearned to touch it. Feel its touch. He needed to feel her in his arms again. For days, and weeks, and months, which soon turned into years, he wished for her.

Gaara never knew the reason why she had not been there, at home, waiting for them to return after that mission. He regretted so many times, asking himself the same question. Why hadn't he pursuaded her to come with them? He knew asking questions without answers was pointless, and it never helped him.

He remembered her laugh, it echoed in his mind, never letting him rest. He saw her smile in his sleep. Now that he could. He closed his eyes sometimes, and pictured it all over again, her lips, so soft and pink, on his. But when he opened his eyes, she was not there. He recalled holding her warm body in his arms, when the coldness in his heart would disappear. He saw all the memories that caused him so much pain to recall now, but never wanted to let them go.

He clutched at the place where his heart was, willing this familiar pain to go away. The horrible ache in his chest, that he remembered when he had last felt it. It was not bleeding, but it felt like it was.

_"Hi! My name's Hasame! What's yours?" She asked, sticking out her hand. The boy only stared at it and remained silent._

_'Maybe he didn't hear me.' thought Hasame._

_"Hi! I'm Hasa-"_

_"I heard you the first time." he said sharply, and she stopped._

_--_

_He saw her whimper in her sleep, and she began to cry quietly. Hesitantly, he laid his hand on her clenched fist, and she stopped shivering and mewing. Her hand relaxed and she fell back into a peaceful sleep._

_He stayed there, making sure she stayed asleep._

_--_

_"You are from the Wind Country, Sunagakure. Your name is Kashimicha Hasame, and you were adopted by Sheryl and Dave Chiaki. Your brother is not related to you. Your clan was murdered by the Akatsuki when you were but three years old." He explain, watching the horror grow on the girl's face. She choked back a sob._

_"S-so..my whole life...it's been a lie??" She asked, tears running down her face._

_--_

_"I think they're gone." breathed Hasame into Gaara's ear. He didn't reply, only sliding the lock over and creaked the door open. Hasame got down from his back, adjusted her slipping towel and followed Gaara. She saw him look around cautiously, then he stepped out, releasing Hasame from the cubicle and was about half way to the door when he spotted some one._

--

_"Gaara..." she said warningly, but he didn't remove his sand. Gaara leaned towards her, grabbing her by the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. Hasame felt the sand slither up her leg, and grow around her waist. She smiled and pulled back._

_"You're getting carried away again." she said playfully. "Let me go now?" She asked, pulling her famous puppy eyes._

_Gaara sighed and released her. Hasame pecked him on the nose and stood up, brushing off the excess sand. Her red hair had begun to fall out of its ponytail, so she removed the ribbon, flipped her hair over her head and pulled it back, grinning with the ribbon in her mouth._

_"You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?" Asked Gaara._

_"Maybe." _

Xxxx

Next chapter shall be soon. I beg pardon on all your behalfs for such a long wait. It took me two years to finally find my ending.


	18. Don't Forget The Laundry

Final Chapter: Don't Forget The Laundry

Final Chapter: Don't Forget The Laundry

"Hasame!"

Blue eyes streaked with silver looked up from the bathroom, up to her ankles in soapy water. Standing in the tub with the shower head in her hands, the teenager with short shaggy red hair was in the midst of cleaning the bathtub when her mother had called upon her.

"Yeah?!" She shouted over the noise of the running vacuum cleaner.

"Could you go put the towels into the washer in the laundry room please?" Hasame sighed and rolled her eyes.

Pulling out the stopper and turning the tap of, the old knob squeaking with displeasure at being of no use anymore, Hasame cautiously stepped out of the tub and onto the mat, drying off her wet feet.  
Not exactly towering, she stood 5 foot 5 inches tall, an inch above her mother.

"Okay, give me a minute though to dry off!"  
Dark shadows adorned beneath her vibrant eyes, indicating years of lack of proper sleep.

"Do this do that…At least it's nice to clean this damn apartment." She muttered, shuffling out into the hallway and picking up the laundry basket, resting it on her hip.  
She was clad in a pair of pajama shorts that were small in length but fit fine around the waist, and a black tank top, hugging the small chest she had developed against her will.

"Not even the end of July and I already wish it were school time. What the hell is wrong with me?" She snorted, grabbing the keys from the key basket on the shelf and the change, then swung the door shut behind her, walking silently to the laundry room across the hall.

Heaving the wet laundry and shoving it into the low dryer, Hasame patted her self, looking for the change.  
"Good lord, where is it?!" She muttered angrily to herself, her sharp, narrow eyes darting around the floor. "I'm friggin' 16 and I can't even keep track of 1.50!"

Getting on her hands and knees, she discovered the sneaky devils behind the dishwasher. Sighing in frustration, she reached out with long arms and snagged them by long slender fingers.  
"HA!" She shouted, glaring at the change, "That's the LAST time you get away from me! I don't _care_ if you don't want to be put into the machines, you're going to anyway!" And with that, she shoved them into the slots and pushed it in, the dryer starting instantly. It was a normal thing for her to talk to inanimate objects.

Sighing again, she rubbed her face in exhaustion. She hadn't gotten two hours sleep the previous night, and it was beginning to affect her. Crossing her arms, she stared at the noisy dryer, humming away loudly.  
There was a creak of the door behind her and Hasame, assuming it was a fellow tenant of the apartment, plastered on a smile and said, "Hello!"

A boy who looked her age with flaming red hair stared at her. With shock?  
Hasame's empty smile faltered and she looked at him back, waiting for a response. He wasn't familiar to her. No body had moved into this apartment for years.  
The young man didn't move.  
Hasame's angled eyebrows that always looked like she was scowling were turned downwards in a frown. What an odd look he had about him. Dark ringed eyes, (Must be eyeliner, Hasame thought. All of the emo kids have them on these days.) the jagged red hair that looked like it hadn't been properly cut in a year, and a strange tattoo on his forehead. Recognizing it, Hasame pointed to her own forehead with a long finger.

"Nice tattoo there. Love, right?" The boy started and touched the place where the red love kanji was. He nodded, but still hadn't spoken. There was a long moment of silence, and Hasame drummed her fingers on the top of the dryer.  
"Um…Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."  
He only blinked at her with strange pupil-less eyes, such a pale blue colour. Was he blind maybe?  
"Are you blind, perhaps?" She asked in a much gentler tone, taking a step forward. He stepped back.  
"No." He said finally, seeming to have grunted the word. His voice cracked and he cleared it quickly. Hasame frowned.  
"Contacts?" No response.  
The teenager examined his also peculiar ensemble. What seemed like a matrix coat, except it was a deep maroon colour, with a light violet vest with two belt buckles securing it to his frame. Black pants with two tan coloured bands surrounded his one leg, one above the knee the other below, and the same with the opposite leg, except there was only one band. Sighing, Hasame looked out the window.  
"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get back to my rom. Lots of cleaning, you know!" She quickly grabbed the basket and keys, then hurried past the strange, unresponsive male. She didn't get far though.

A white hand shot out and grabbed her. Instantly, Hasame jerked to a stop and tensed up her muscles, gripping the basket tightly, her knuckles turning even whiter than her natural skin pigment.  
Glaring with ferocity at the boy, she clamped her mouth shut, waiting for him to talk first.  
Her fierce look did not fall when she saw the same astonished look on his pale face.  
"….Hasame…?"

She blinked, then scowled.  
"How do you know my name?"  
The hand that was gripping her bicep trembled as he let go. She looked at it briefly, then back into his eyes. He seemed…sad. Disappointed. Let down. Grievous.  
"….You don't remember me, do you?"  
"Remember what?" She demanded, wondering why some other boy knew her name, let alone what apartment she was in, and how the hell he managed to get into the laundry room without a key.  
His face turned hard, and he turned around, muttering, "Pardon me. I must have gotten the wrong person." And gripped the door knob, yanking it open.  
"Hold up!" Something came in contact with his back, and it wasn't exactly hard, but enough to send him slamming into the door frame and hitting his forehead.  
He shuddered, but the young female showed no mercy.

"Don't you go storming off like some child!" She snapped, and he whipped his shocked face to her, a red mark on his forehead from the contact of the metal doorframe. She held the basket like a weapon at her side, other hand on her hip.

"You were looking for me, because there's only one other Hasame in Canada. The others, hell, I think they're somewhere in Japan. You missed by a mile if you came here, partner. What is it you want from me?"  
He stared at her, eyes wide in amazement. Hasame glowered down at him for another moment, but she sighed and closed her eyes, the hard face softened as she opened them, her eyes not so accusatory.  
Bending down, she hugged her knees and looked straight into his eyes.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. Can I see your forehead?" She offered, holding out an open palm tilted towards his head. He hesitated, making a move forward and stopped, then slowly leaned forward, sitting cross egged and let her touch him. Kneeling down, she brushed aside the thin baby bangs and examined the bump.  
He could feel the cool fingers gently brushing over the throbbing spot. In reality though, he couldn't feel a thing. He was numb. All over. He couldn't figure out why.

"Hm," She said, and he raised his eyes to look at her face, "It looks fine. There'll definitely be a bump. I'm really sorry about that again." She smiled apologetically and sat back down.  
"Okay, let's start over. My name is Hasame." She held out a hand.

The red headed boy looked at the hand and shook it. "What's your name?"

"_Hello! You must be new here! My name's Hasame Chiaki. What's your's?"_

"Gaara…My name is Gaara."

Xxxx

Okay everyone, that's it! Let's celebrate the ending of formerly known as Accidentally in Love, then formerly known as Ultimate Secrets of Love, then finally, the finishing title, Just Testing You.


End file.
